


Don't Drop The...

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, Siwon - Freeform, Smut, Wonkyu, suju - Freeform, sujusmut, superjunior, superjuniorsmut, wonkyusmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Kyuhyun and Siwon are going to get into a lot of interesting situations together. Follow along to see what they get up to.





	1. Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this WonKyu collection is getting a rape/non-con warning because I am not sure what kind of oneshots I will be posting so I want to cover all my bases.
> 
> I have missed writing WonKyu stories, so I am back with this!! I needed to bring more WonKyu back into my life ^-^ Any for any of my subscribers who have enjoyed my WonKyu 50 Shades series...I hope you will enjoy this creation of mine hahaa! 
> 
> So this is the first time that I am trying something like this! It is going to be a collection of different WonKyu oneshots I create! It all started as a thought of “Don’t drop the soap” which got me thinking...how can I expand on this? The plan for this oneshot collection is for each chapter to be a word to finish off the saying “Don’t drop the…” I hope this is making sense, but if not, just wait for a few chapters to come out and it should all make sense hahaa ^^
> 
> I am not sure what my posting plan for this will be. For a little while I might be a little sporadic with my postings for this. I am not sure if I want to do something every two weeks, once a month, or just do random updates. I will probably have a better idea as time goes on.

**Seoul Prison**

**Cho Kyuhyun: Prisoner number 3259, age 21, sentenced for four years for robbery, assault, and vandalism.**

**Choi Siwon: Prisoner number 3074, age 33, sentenced for six years for hiding money within a large corporation.**

**__________**

**Catcalls and whistles were let out as Kyuhyun was led to what would be his new cell with an unknown cellmate. He had always been told that one day he would get caught because of his carelessness, but he had never believed anyone since he had gotten away with his robberies very easily before. Now, he knew he should have listened. The last thing he needed to do was act like he was nervous or scared, so he walked with his head held high and his hands cuffed in front of him which connected to a chain around his waist. Kyuhyun did his best to ignore all the calls and vulgar language thrown at him and hoped that whomever his cellmate was would not be as annoying as this.**

**He followed after the prison guard and was led up a flight of metal stairs to the second floor of the prison. More catcalls were thrown at him and now a few arms reached through the cell bars in an attempt to grab him and pull him in closer. Kyuhyun staggered away, partly in shock that the prison guard had not done or said anything to the other prisoners who reached for him. He easily regained his balance, however, and continued to follow the guard.**

**Their pace soon slowed as the guard pulled out a ring of keys and flipped to the one he needed for the door.**

**“This is your cell,” the guard told him as he pointed to the number next to the door. “Remember this number and how to get back here.”**

**Kyuhyun glanced up and saw the number 229 and figured it would be easy enough for him to remember. The key was slid into the lock and the door was thrown open with ease.**

**“Siwon! You have a new cellmate!” the guard then called loudly.**

**As Kyuhyun continued to stand outside of the cell, a tall man with tousled black hair suddenly appeared. It almost surprised Kyuhyun to see someone like this in prison. The man looked like he could not harm a fly, so why could he possibly be locked up? As he continued to look at the man, he realized he was getting approached by him. When the man was standing right in front of him, Kyuhyun realized just how much taller he was than him as he turned his head up.**

**“Not too bad,” Siwon commented as he grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s chin and yanked it up even more to get a better look at him.**

**The chains rattled as Kyuhyun tried to reach up to smack his hands away from him. With his limited range of motion, however, there was nothing he could do.**

**“Easy there or you’ll hurt yourself,” Siwon commented before he placed a hand on the small of Kyuhyun’s back and pressed them closer together.**

**“Back off, old man,” Kyuhyun growled as he looked him in the eyes and pressed is hands against Siwon’s stomach to try and get him to back up.**

**“Didn’t you hear? My name’s Siwon,” he told Kyuhyun with a smirk on his face.**

**“Easy does it, Siwon,” the guard then called as he walked towards then with a selected key pulled out. “I still have to get his cuffs off.”**

**Siwon easily backed away and stood close by with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the cuffs fall off.**

**The guard placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder once he had gathered the handcuffs, led him to his cell, and gave him a small shove in. Kyuhyun stumbled a bit before he got his footing back and turned around to see Siwon strole in, now with his hands in his pants pockets. The two silently stared at each other as the guard closed the door behind them and locked it.**

**“Tsk! Great…” groused Kyuhyun before he headed over to the bunk bed and laid down on the lower bunk.** ** _At least everyone else has stopped shouting at me,_** **he added to himself with a small thankful sigh.**

**There was just enough time for him to roll onto his side to face the wall before he felt the bed dip down. Right away he was flipped onto his back and his shoulders were pinned down to the lumpy mattress.**

**“What gives, old man!?” Kyuhyun shouted in anger.**

**“First of all, my name is Siwon,” he corrected him again. “Secondly, you’re the one who crawled into** **_my_ ** **bed.”**

**“Get off me then and I’ll move,” Kyuhyun told him as he moved around on the bed to try and get away from him.**

**“If you’re going to survive in here, you need to get smart and learn fast,” warned Siwon. “If not, young guys like you will get your ass eaten up faster than you can imagine.”**

**When Siwon backed off of him, Kyuhyun scurried off the bed and up the ladder to his bunk. This time he sat with his back pressed up against the wall and his knees pulled into his chest with his arms wrapped around them. As he sat there and stared off to the other side of their small cell, he saw Siwon pop up and place his crossed arms on the edge of his mattress.**

**“Don’t give me that look, small fry. I’m not like other inmates here who’ll rip your clothes off just to get a piece of that ass,” SIwon commented, accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders.**

**Kyuhyun squinted his eyes and asked, “How can I trust you?”**

**“With how easily I had you pinned down just a few seconds ago...trust me,” Siwon told him. “If I wanted your ass, I’d already have it.”**

**With his legs pulled in even closer to his chest, Kyuhyun turned his head to the side and placed his cheek down on top of his knee. When Siwon saw the younger male’s reaction, he climbed up the ladder and sat cross legged on the edge of the bed.**

**“So, what’s your name then?” he asked as he leaned forward.**

**“Kyuhyun.”**

**Siwon raised his eyebrows, shocked that he had actually gotten a response from him.**

**“How old are you, Kyu?”**

**That caused Kyuhyun to snap his head around and shoot a glare his way before he told him, “It’s Kyuhyun. Not** **_Kyu_ ** **or any other** **_dumb_ ** **nickname that comes to your head.”**

**Siwon placed his hands up in the air in a non offensive manner to show Kyuhyun he had not meant anything bad by the nickname.**

**“Noted,” the man replied. “So how old are you?” he then asked again.**

**“Twenty-one.”**

**“The age explains the attitude,” Siwon commented with a sigh. “A young kid like you gets tossed in here, acts all tough in the beginning, but is really just scared because you’ve finally fucked up and been caught.”**

**“I’m** **_not_ ** **scared,” Kyuhyun corrected him with a slight scowl on his face.**

**Before he could make another comment about how Siwon was wrong, the man had moved and was kneeling in front of him with one hand clamped over his mouth and the other with one of Kyuhyun’s wrists pinned to the wall behind him. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun and saw how wide his eyes had gotten and could feel his breathing pace increase as the air from his nose hit his hand. He was also able to feel how Kyuhyun’s free hand gripped onto his arm and was shaking.**

**“Your eyes got wide, breathing increased, and you’re trembling...tell me again that you’re not scared,” Siwon told him before he backed away and sat down again. “Just admit you’re afraid and be done with it.”**

**“I’m not afraid, old man,” Kyuhyun told him, his voice a little shaky as he spoke.**

**“My name is, Siwon. I’m thirty-three, not an old man,” Siwon told him as he rolled his eyes.**

**“Thirty-three? That’s twelve years older than me,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

**Siwon shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal, since he knew that was an argument he was not going to win with someone like Kyuhyun.**

**“What are you in for, Kyuhyun?” Siwon then asked as he tried to change the topic. “Someone like you...hmm...robbery?”**

**“Tac on assault and vandalism and you have it. If only that damn shop owner hadn’t been there, I would have gotten away with it again,” replied Kyuhyun as he mentally kicked himself for his mistake. “But what about you? I’ve answered your questions. Now I want to know what you did to get locked up.”**

**After he positioned himself comfortably, Siwon answered, “I worked for a large company and was hiding money. I had taken about two million before I was caught.”**

**In shock, Kyuhyun let his mouth fall open. There was no way he had just heard Siwon correctly. Siwon simply sat there and chuckled while he ran his fingers through his hair to move it from his eyes.**

**“So you were someone high up in the company I take it…” Kyuhyun finally said once he was over the initial shock.**

**“Yeah...and then I got cocky and fucked up,” sighed Siwon. “I didn’t cover up my trail well enough and ended up here.”**

**“Pft! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” Kyuhyun laughed for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat and stopped himself. “Sorry. I just knew from looking at you that you weren’t like other inmates here and it turns out I was right. You’re not some brute who killed someone or anything, you’re just a businessman who fucked up in his greediness!”**

**Siwon found a smile had crept across his face as he watched Kyuhyun laugh. After that moment, the two of them talked more calmly and openly. Kyuhyun found out that Siwon had already served two of his six years, and that their release dates were only about two months apart from one another.**

**“Maybe they stuck you with me because we get out of here around the same time,” Siwon pointed out.**

**“As an incentive to behave ourselves,” added Kyuhyun with a nod of his head.**

**“So you’re not dumb,” SIwon stated with a chuckle, which earned him another glare. “Sorry, it’s just...you did fail at robbing a shop so I was questioning how smart you actually are.”**

**“If we’re going to make this whole thing work, we both need to stop being smartasses,” noted Kyuhyun, to which Siwon abruptly nodded his head in agreement.**

**Their conversation continued from there as Siwon also told him about some of the rules in the prison that he should follow if he did not want to get beaten up. He also touched on which cells to avoid going by because of the violent inmates. Once Kyuhyun learned about the violent inmates, he was quick to thank Siwon for the heads up and made mental notes of those cell numbers.**

**When it eventually became time for dinner, Kyuhyun learned that their food got delivered to them and that they were only allowed out to eat for breakfast and lunch.**

**“They don’t want to risk us making a huge mess in the cafeteria this late at night so they figure this is easier,” Siwon explained as he gathered their food from the prison guard who was handing it out.**

**“Gives us more time to rest so I see no problem with it,” commented Kyuhyun as he took his dinner from Siwon.**

**While the two of them were eating, another guard came around and told their wing that it was their shower night and that their cells would be opened in about an hour. Once the guard called this out a couple of times to ensure everyone had heard him, catcalls started flying.**

**“Can’t wait to see you tonight newbee!”**

**“We’ll get to see what you’re hiding fresh meat!”**

**“Hey kid! I’ll pay you a visit!”**

**“Better come prepared!”**

**“Be ready to bend over for us!”**

**Kyuhyun froze with food half way to his mouth and looked out the cell door. More calls directed towards him were shouted and he started to feel uncomfortable about the whole situation. He had no clue how many inmates were on his cell block and how many were actually serious about what they shouted at him.**

**“I’ll watch your back,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he continued to eat.**

**With his head now turned towards Siwon, Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows and asked, “Will you really? You’re not going to give me false hope before throwing me to those guys like a piece of fresh meat?”**

**Siwon reached his hand out and ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair, which did not last long before the younger male slapped his hand away.**

**“I’m your cellmate...I can’t let them destroy you on your first night here,” Siwon told him. “Just stay close to me.”**

**“Th-thanks…” replied Kyuhyun with a small nod of his head.**

**After he nodded back, Siwon continued to eat. The two of them were silent for the rest of the time they ate and only continued to talk afterwards. They talked about anything that came to mind, while Kyuhyun tried to keep his mind off all the inmates who seemed to want a piece of him tonight.**

**Time eventually came for them to leave their cell as the prison guards began to unlock everyone’s. They were told they would have an hour to clean themselves and get back into their cells or else disciplinary action would be taken. Siwon ushered Kyuhyun along and did his best to keep him away from the other inmates who were trying to reach for him and get a better look. Once they arrived in the shower room, Siwon moved them to a pair of lockers with their cell number on them and opened Kyuhyun’s for him to show him they each had a basket with a medium sized towel, shampoo, a bar of soap, and a sponge to use as well.**

**“Just change as fast as you can if you want the least amount of eyes on you,” Siwon advised him as he started to pull off his own shirt.**

**Kyuhyun saw the few inmates that were already in the room had their eyes on him, so he did as Siwon had told him and quickly took off his clothes and tied the towel around his waist so it was only open on the side. Many eyes were on him after that and although he did his best to act as if the stares and comments did not affect him, he could not stop the small shivers that ran up his spine. It was only now when he was seeing all the other inmates that he realized that they all appeared to be older than him and had more muscle than him as well. Right away he knew there was no way he would stand a chance against any of them. Even if he tried to run, he had no idea where he would even run to.**

**“You alright there?” Siwon asked as he placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.**

**When he turned around to look at Siwon, his eyes immediately went wide in shock. Not only did Siwon not have a towel tied around his waist, but he was also well built like the other inmates.**

**“Fine...I’m fine…” he replied while he quickly turned his eyes to the floor.**

**“Think you can protect him, Siwon!?” one of the inmates called over to him with a snarl on his face.**

**“He’s my new cellmate, I can’t let you all eat him up on his first night here,” Siwon replied right before he pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him. “I’ll take care of him.”**

**The room erupted into laughter which confused Kyuhyun. Was Siwon seen as some kind of joke? Was he incapable of protecting someone? Yet when Kyuhyun looked up at the older male, he saw a smirk, one of confidence, on his face.**

**Everyone grabbed their things and headed into the actual shower area to make the most of the time they had. As soon as the showers were heard, Siwon ushered Kyuhyun in along with him and guided them towards a corner of the room where there was an unoccupied showerhead.**

**Without wasting any time, Siwon began to lather himself up with the bar of soap from his basket and began to clean himself with it and the sponge. He was about to start rinsing himself off when he saw Kyuhyun was slowly rubbing his hands together with the shampoo between his fingers.**

**“Everyone should be done relatively fast,” Siwon whispered to him. “At least get your hair washed and then I can keep a lookout to make sure no one sneaks back in to come after you.”**

**Kyuhyun kept his eyes firmly focused on the wet floor, so he did not accidentally get a look at Siwon, and nodded his head. In return, he earned another pat on the head before Siwon turned back to wash himself off. With a quick glance up, Kyuhyun saw all the eyes that were now on him and gave a small scowl before turning his back towards them to wash his hair.**

**Slowly, the shower room started to empty as everyone finished and headed out so they could dry off and change back into their clothes. When the inmates had finished and left the shower room, Siwon also finished up. The man moved his fingers through his freshly washed hair, slicking it back away from his face, and did a quick last scan of the shower room to make sure everyone was gone.**

**“I’ll go make sure everyone leaves and don’t sneak back in. You should still have a good twenty minutes left or so before we need to be out of here,” Siwon told him. This time, he delivered a smack to Kyuhyun’s ass which made him yelp in surprise.**

**Before Kyuhyun could tell Siwon off for smacking him, the man was already at the shower room door and he saw no point in shouting at him. Instead, he turned his back to the door and bent down to grab the bar of soap so he could finally wash himself. Since he was alone, and assumed Siwon would not be back, he untied the soaked towel from around his waist and tossed it near his bucket. He then rubbed his bar of soap and started to lather it up between his hands. Once it was lathered up enough, he started running it over his body and tried to be quick about it.**

**“Bunch of creepy old men,” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he continued to run the soap around his body. “Nothing but a bunch of fucking old perverts…”**

**Just as he finished grousing to himself, the bar of soap slipped out of his hands, slammed down on his foot, and then finally slid over towards the wall.**

**“Oh fuck,” he cursed as he bent his knee so he could rub his foot.**

**“Is that a request?”**

**Kyuhyun spun around to see Siwon only a few feet away from him. The man looked him up and down a couple of times with an entertained look on his face.**

**“Siwon…you came back...”**

**“Pick it up,” Siwon told him as he motioned his eyes down to the soap. “We don’t get new bars often and the water will shrink it faster.”**

**“Ahh...right…” acknowledged Kyuhyun.**

**With the shower still running, Siwon reached past him and easily turned it off. As he stayed where he was, leaned against the wall slightly, he motioned for Kyuhyun to pick up what he had dropped.**

**Kyuhyun was fast to bend over to grab the soap, just so he could finish what he needed to do and get dressed again. That, however, did not happen as Siwon grabbed onto his hips and pressed his crotch against his ass.**

**“The most important lesson in prison...don’t drop the soap,” Siwon told him in a low voice.**

**Right away Kyuhyun tried to turn around to get out of Siwon’s grasp, but ended up slipping on the floor in the process and fell onto his butt. Siwon, who had grabbed hold on one of his arms, easily pulled him closer to the shower handle and more than easily tied Kyuhyun’s hands with the towel to the handle.**

**“Old man, what are you doing!?” shouted Kyuhyun in complete confusion.**

**“I’m going to help you out,” he answered. “If I have you first, it’ll show the other inmates that you’re my bitch.”**

**“Your** **_bitch!?_ ** **”**

**“You’ll become my property and no one else will touch you,” he explained more. “Now, no biting or you’ll see a really unpleasant side of me.”**

**“No biting…?” Kyuhyun asked.**

**Siwon reached forward and pinched Kyuhyun’s nose between his fingers which forced him to open his mouth. He then took a few more steps forward and shoved his cock into the younger male’s mouth.**

**The weight of the appendage in his mouth caused Kyuhyun to try and pull his head back, but Siwon had a grip on his hair and held him in place. A muffled groan and angered scream was all that came from Kyuhyun before Siwon started moving his head for him. Kyuhyun gagged a few times as Siwon shoved himself to the back of his throat. This action brought tears to Kyuhyun’s eyes as he fought not to gag any harder than he already was.**

**Finally, Siwon pulled out from Kyuhyun’s mouth and allowed him some space to breathe properly.**

**“Siwon!”** **_*cough* *cough*_ ** **“What the hell!? You said you wouldn’t do anything to me!” he shouted while he pulled at the towel around his wrists.**

**Siwon crouched down so he was now eye level with Kyuhyun and jerked his chin up so he could not look away from him.**

**“If I remember correctly, I said I wouldn’t rip your clothes off just so I could have a piece of your ass,” Siwon reminded him. “But right now, as you can see, you have no clothes on. And…” his eyes trailed down Kyuhyun’s body slowly, “it looks like you got aroused just by sucking me off.”**

**Kyuhyun wanted to move so he would be able to kick Siwon to get him away, but as if Siwon could read his mind, he felt his hand gripped around his cock. His breath hitched and his hips shook as Siwon held onto him. Siwon started to move his hand slightly which made Kyuhyun want to curl up and knock his hand away.**

**“Pervert…” growled Kyuhyun as he glared at him.**

**“Says you,” Siwon replied before he pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s and started moving his hand on his cock faster.**

**At first Kyuhyun tired to pull away from Siwon and move his head, but when Siwon started to arouse him more, he found it hard not to give in to him. His friends had warned him if he ever found himself locked up that something like this could happen, but he never expected it to actually happen like this. The way Siwon kissed him made him opened his mouth more, and his hips bucked forward against his hand as well. It was only when Kyuhyun was feeling close to his climax that Siwon released him and pulled away.**

**“Look at who’s enjoying himself,” Siwon commented. “Sadly we can’t take our sweet time because we have a limited amount of time left.”**

**His hands went up to the towel and untied the knot before he tossed it to the side and began to manhandle Kyuhyun. The dazed younger male was turned over onto his knees with his chest pressed up against the wall with his hands flat against the wall as well. Siwon came up behind him and kneeled between his legs, one hand firm on his ass in no time flat while his other trailed up and down his soapy body.**

**“Normally I’d love to take my time and make this as painless as possible, but that’s not going to happen right now,” Siwon told him before he rammed a finger into Kyuhyun’s ass.**

**“Ack! What the-!?”**

**“I’ll be more gentle the next time we do it,” stated Siwon as he pumped his finger in and out before he added a second one.**

**“Ouch!” Kyuhyun shouted, his ass clenching tightly in pain. “What do you mean** **_next_ ** **time!?”**

**“Just what it sounds like, Kyuhyun. If I’m going to make you mine, we’ll be doing it a lot more than just now.”**

**Kyuhyun was about to reply with a comeback when suddenly Siwon hit something inside of him that made his whole body shake and sent a spike of pleasure coursing through him. Not only did Siwon do it once, or twice, but he continued to do it until Kyuhyun could not stop himself from moaning.**

**“I knew I’d find your good spot,” Siwon commented confidently. “I imagine your kind probably has only fucked a girl or two, so you wouldn’t have experience in this sort of thing. That’s why you should be glad I’m claiming you and some one of those dumb oafs who would just ram into you without any preparations and then pass you onto the next person without any hesitation.”**

**With his teeth grit together, Kyuhyun kept his thoughts to himself. Right now he knew that he was not in a good situation to go running his mouth.**

**“You’re ready now,” Siwon said shortly after as he withdrew his fingers.**

**“R-ready…?”**

**“For me.”**

**Kyuhyun looked back and saw Siwon stroking himself and moving closer to his ass. When he felt the head of his cock press against his ass, he immediately reached a hand back and pressed it against Siwon to try and stop him. Siwon did not want to put up with him, however, and easily gathered Kyuhyun’s wrists in one of his hands and pinned them against the wall above his head.**

**“This might hurt a bit,” Siwon told him before he thrust inside in one swift motion.**

**“Fuck!” Kyuhyun screamed as his body went rigid and tensed. His fingers scraped against the shower wall as pain ran through him.**

**Siwon did not say anything to him before he started to move and set a steady pace. The shower room filled with the echo of their skin slapping together and their moans. There was a searing pain in Kyuhyun’s ass that he could do nothing about as Siwon held him in place. His legs felt weak and shook from the pain of kneeling on the tile floor and from the pain in his ass. The one thing he was thankful for was that Siwon appeared to catch onto his discomfort and soon he was pulled away from the wall and flipped onto his back on the floor. Although he felt relieved to be off his knees, this just meant he had to look up at Siwon now. While Siwon had moved him, he had pulled out to make things easier. Once Siwon had his legs positioned how he wanted, he thrust right back in without any warning.**

**“Fuck, Siwon!”**

**“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” he answered back.**

**“Smartass!” Kyuhyun growled.**

**“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”**

**Kyuhyun had so much more to say to Siwon but he could not as the man started to move again. In this position he found himself a lot more comfortable but that did not mean his ass felt any better. Even though he was not the one moving or doing anything, he felt exhausted. His fingers scraped against the floor as he bit his bottom lip to stop any moans from coming out.**

**“I see you’re feeling good now,” SIwon commented as he repositioned Kyuhyun’s legs so he would be able to lean in closer to him.**

**Head now turned to the side, Kyuhyun ignored Siwon’s words and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to admit that anything Siwon was doing felt good. Sure, his ass still hurt quite a bit, but Siwon had been doing quite a good job at distracting him from that pain.**

**_Damn pervert,_ ** **Kyuhyun thought to himself as he held back a small moan.**

**Siwon let out a small, silent laugh as he watched how Kyuhyun slightly arched his back. It entertained him quite a bit to see Kyuhyun fight back some of the pleasure.**

**Kyuhyun had thought he was doing well as he fought back making any noise until he felt Siwon lean over him and felt his breath against his neck which was followed by a sharp pain.**

**“Ouch! You bastard! Stop it!” Kyuhyun bellowed as Siwon bit into his neck and really sunk his teeth into his skin. He reached one of his hands up to try and shove Siwon’s face away from him, but the man had a good grasp with his mouth and refused to leave.**

**Siwon only lifted his head once he was content and looked down at Kyuhyun with a small amount of blood at the corner of his mouth. Small beads of blood ran down Kyuhyun’s wet neck, the red, in Siwon’s opinion, being a great contrast against his skin.**

**“If I don’t leave some sort of mark like this, other inmates will come after you as soon as you step foot out of here,” explained Siwon. With a flick of his tongue he licked away the blood on his mouth and smiled at him. “Besides, you got tighter when I did that. I sense that someone might be a little masochistic.”**

**“Fuck...just hurry up already,” groaned Kyuhyun as Siwon kept thrusting. “We can’t have much time left.”**

**“If you insist,” Siwon replied before he sped up his thrusts.**

**Finally, Kyuhyun gave in and let his moans ring out loud and clear. His ass still felt like it was burning, but his body felt hot in an oddly good way, and his neck throbbed slightly from the bite mark. All of those feelings, combined with Siwon’s own heat, caused his body to feel strangely good. But that did not mean that he was not going to put up a strong fight if Siwon tried to do this to him again.**

**Siwon started to thrust his hips more sporadically as he got closer to his climax and Kyuhyun felt close to his as well. Kyuhyun felt SIwon grip his hips tighter and really start to move harder and deeper inside of him. When Siwon finally thrust al the way inside of him and came, Kyuhyun found he followed very shortly after. They only seemed to have a few seconds of silence before there was a loud knock.**

**“You have five minutes!” a guard called loudly.**

**“Yeah, yeah!” Siwon called back before he looked down at Kyuhyun to see him in his dazed state. It looked like Kyuhyun was fighting to keep his eyes open and his chest was heaving. “Guess we should get you rinsed off and get dressed.”**

**Carefully and slowly, Siwon pulled out and stood up. Once he straightened himself out, he glanced down at Kyuhyun to see him rolling onto his side slowly with a twinge of pain on his face. Siwon moved over to the closest shower and turned it on before he turned the shower head to Kyuhyun to spray him with warm water.**

**“Hey! What gives!?” shouted Kyuhyun as he shielded his face with one of his hands.**

**Siwon ran the water for a little while longer before he turned it off and answered, “You looked like you were in too much pain to be able to finish for yourself.” He then began to gather up all of Kyuhyun’s shower items and handed them back to him. Once Kyuhyun took his things, and managed to somehow sit up more, Siwon reached down and picked him up like it was no problem. “Now you’re my responsibility.”**

**“Put me down, Siwon!”**

**“No can do. We’ll never make it out of here in five minutes if I let you walk on your own,” Siwon told him confidently.**

**Kyuhyun growled at him as he was carried out of the shower area and back to their lockers. After he was carefully placed down on a bench, Siwon opened their lockers, quickly dressed himself and then handed Kyuhyun his clothes. With ease, Kyuhyun pulled on his shirt and then stared at his boxers. Siwon had grabbed Kyuhyun’s shower items and put it into his locker only to turn around to see him struggling to stand up to slide on his boxers.**

**“See? I told you that you’d struggle,” stated Siwon as he closed Kyuhyun’s locker and moved over towards him.**

**“And I wonder whose fucking fault that is!”**

**“Yours because you dropped the soap,” Siwon replied as he helped Kyuhyun to his feet and allowed him to lean against him.**

**In the end, Siwon helped Kyuhyun to pull his boxers up and their time ran out to be in there. The guard walked in and told them they had to leave right away or the disciplinary action would be taken. All Siwon could do was sigh before he slung Kyuhyun’s pants over his shoulder and picked up the younger male bridal style to carry him out.**

**“Siwon!”**

**“Don’t even try to tell me that you can walk on your own when you couldn’t even get your boxers on by yourself,” scolded Siwon while he continued to walk back to their cell. “Just hold onto me and be quiet.” He even smirked to himself because he made sure he was carrying Kyuhyun in a way that his bite mark would clearly show.**

**Like a scolded puppy, Kyuhyun did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck as he allowed himself to be carried in this embarrassing position. Kyuhyun leaned his head against Siwon, closed his eyes, and before he knew it he ended up dozing off in the man's arms. So much of his energy was gone that he did not even hear all the catcalls and conversations that happened on their way back to their cell. Once one of the inmates noticed the mark on Kyuhyun’s neck, however, it quickly spread throughout their entire cell block that Siwon had welcomed Kyuhyun the right way and was serious about keeping him as his own. While some inmates called out to say they would still try to get a piece of Kyuhyun, Siwon had ignored them and took Kyuhyun where he would be safe.**

**Once Siwon entered the cell with Kyuhyun, a guard was there right away to lock the door behind them. Kyuhyun was placed down on Siwon’s bed so that he did not have to run the risk of maneuvering Kyuhyun to the top bunk and possibly having him fall off.**

**The silence in the cell did not last long as Kyuhyun soon woke up as he felt another body against his. When he opened his eyes, he found Siwon next to him and staring at him.**

**“Don’t get it in your head that anything like that will happen again,” warned Kyuhyun.**

**“Oh, but it will. You’re mine now,” Siwon stated as he ruffled Kyuhyun’s damp hair.**

**“I’m not going to listen to you so easily.”**

**“I don’t expect someone like you to be completely compliant with me so quickly. But that’s what’ll make it all the more fun,” explained Siwon with a pleased smirk. “And with the other inmates who still want to try and get a piece of your ass…” Siwon gave Kyuhyun’s ass a hard smack which caused the younger to hiss in pain, “I’ll have all the more fun.”**

**Although he was tired, Kyuhyun did his best to glare of Siwon.**

**“At least give me my pants,” he told Siwon when he realized he was still not wearing them.**

**“Nope. Whenever we’re in this cell, you don’t get pants.”**

**“Why the fuck not!?”**

**Siwon quickly clamped a hand over Kyuhyun’s mouth and placed a finger to his lips as a sign to quiet down.**

**“If you’re too loud we’ll get in trouble,” Siwon warned him.**

**Kyuhyun pushed Siwon’s hand away and this time, in a quieter voice asked, “Why can’t I have my pants back?”**

**“Because I need easy access to you at all times.”**

**“You fucking bast-!” His words stopped and his body went stiff as he felt Siwon press a finger against his sensitive hole through his boxers.**

**“If you treat me nicely, I’ll do the same. But if you want to use that smart mouth of yours, things will become more difficult,” Siwon told him in a serious voice. “Now go to bed, it’s late,” he stated as he wound his arms around Kyuhyun and pulled him in closer.**

**“I’ll get my revenge…”**

**“Pft! Good luck trying, kiddo!”**

**“Hey!” Kyuhyun shouted.**

**“Quite you two!” a guard called as he hit the bars of their cell with his baton.**

**“Warned you,” Siwon sang softly.**

**“Go to hell.”**

**“Only if you come with me.”**

**For the night, Kyuhyun knew he needed to give up and get some actual rest. This fight would have to continue in the morning. Needless to say, his first day in prison had turned out completely different from what he could have ever imagined.**


	2. Chalk

**Cho Kyuhyun: Calculus professor, age 29**

**Choi Siwon: College student - business major, age 24**

**__________**

**Pages turned, books and binders closed, and students tried to silently shove their things into their backpacks. All the meanwhile, their professor stood at the front of the classroom writing something on the chalkboard.**

**“I don’t believe I heard the bell ring to dismiss you from my class,” he called as he placed his piece of chalk down the dusted his hands off.**

**“Professor Cho, the bell’s going to ring in a few minutes!” one of the students called out as she dropped his head onto the desk.**

**“Which means we still have time to start the next chapter,” Professor Cho commented as he turned around and motioned to the chalkboard.**

**When everyone saw the new and forigne formula written on the board, a unanimous groan came from the room. Kyuhyun looked around the room and could not help but let out a silent sigh. He knew only a handful of the students in the room were actually interested in math. The rest were simply taking his class because their major required it.**

**“Ah, this reminds me! I have your tests from last week to give back to you,” he called as he walked back to his desk and grabbed the stack. “Write the formula on the board down in your notes and we will begin on it next week.”**

**Even more gorans erupted from the students as they wrote down the formula like they were told, and waited to receive the test they did not want back. As students received their tests back, some sighed in relief as they found out they had done better than expected, the math majors smirked at their A’s, and other groaned and shoved their test into their binders and backpacks so they did not have to look at it.**

**“Like always, if you failed the test, I would like to see you after class,” Professor Cho called out right before the bell rang.**

**As Kyuhyun returned to his desk and organized his things, the students fled from the room to go and enjoy their weekend. The room slowly became quieter as more students left, until it was almost completely silent. When Kyuhyun turned his head up again, he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.**

**“Choi Siwon!” he called out. “I know others managed to sneak away, but I believe you were on my list of students who failed that last test.”**

**Siwon’s hand was resting on the handle of the classroom door but he dropped it next to his side and turned around to face Professor Cho.**

**“Damn it...caught me…” Siwon replied with a shrug of his shoulders before he lazily walked towards the front of the classroom and placed his backpack down on top of one of the desks and sat himself down on the desk next to it.**

**The room went silent as the two of them stared at one another. By this time in the semester, Siwon knew how these sort of meetings would go. Without needing to be prompted, he pulled his failed test back out of his backpack and passed it to Professor Cho.**

**“I think I see a pattern with you, Siwon,” Professor Cho stated as he grabbed Siwon’s test from him and took another look at it.**

**“Oh? And what would that be, Professor Cho?” asked Siwon as he crossed his legs on the desk and placed his hands on his knees.**

**As he looked up from Siwon’s test, he saw the younger student staring at him. Easily, he brushed the stare off and turned towards the chalkboard to walk towards it.**

**“You fail a test by making small mistakes, come to my review sessions as I require after failing a test, and then you do remarcably well on the next test,” Professor Cho explained as he started to write down one of the questions Siwon had gotten wrong.**

**“What can I say, Professor Cho, you motivate me,” Siwon replied.**

**“I wish that motivation could carry on throughout the semester instead of just for a few weeks at a time.”**

**While Professor Cho continued to write on the chalkboard, Siwon got an idea. After getting to spend a few review sessions with Professor Cho, the two of them had gotten the opportunity to talk together about things outside of classroom work. Siwon had found out Professor Cho was single and had not dated in a long time because he wanted to focus on his job.**

**“If you want to pass my class, you’ll have to do well on the last three tests,” Professor Cho explained as he began to write another problem down on the board that Siwon had missed.**

**“What if I don’t pass them?” Siwon asked as he uncrossed his legs.**

**“Then I’ll be seeing you again next semester,” responded Professor Cho.**

**Professor Cho focused on the equation he was writing on the chalkboard, chalk tapping against the board as he wrote the numbers and letters out. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he had not heard Siwon walking up behind him.**

**“What if I want to repeat your class?” Siwon whispered into his ear.**

**A small yelp left Professor Cho’s mouth as he jumped and turned towards Siwon with a hand held against his chest where his heart was pounding from the shock.**

**“Don’t** **_do_ ** **that!” he scolded as he passed Siwon’s test back to him.**

**Siwon chuckled and responded, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He took a few steps back and tossed his test back onto a random desk before he gave Professor Cho a calm smile.**

**“Let’s focus on these problems now.”**

**“Alright, Kyuhyun.”**

**Right when he was about to turn back towards the chalkboard, Kyuhyun froze and narrowed his eyes at Siwon.**

**“It’s Professor Cho,” he corrected as he jabbed his piece of chalk towards Siwon.**

**“Come on, Kyuhyun. Let’s loosen up a little when it’s one-on-one like this,” commented Siwon as he walked up to Kyuhyun and pulled his tie loose a bit.**

**Without any hesitancy, Kyuhyun pushed Siwon away and fixed his tie. It was at times like these where Kyuhyun wished he was just a bit taller. Being shorter than a good deal of his students had always made him feel like he had the underhand and was not taken as seriously.**

**“We need to review some of these problems,” Professor Cho told him sternly.**

**Siwon tisked slightly and shook his head before he replied, “There was that one time when I met you when you were out drunk.”**

**Kyuhyun’s one hand clenched the chalk hard in his fist while the other gripped tightly onto the railing of the chalkboard. His eyes grew wide as he had completely forgotten what had happened that one unfortunate night.**

**\----**

**Flashback**

**_It was a Friday night when Kyuhyun had decided to go out drinking in order to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. It might have been the beginning of the semester, but he was feeling the pressure from the university to really make sure students excelled and passed his class._ **

**_In the dark corner of the bar, Kyuhyun rested his head down as he had finished his sixth glass of beer. His head was spinning slightly and his body felt warm. It was just enough to take the edge off of the stress he was feeling and it was what he needed. Only when he sensed someone next to him did he open his eyes._ **

**_“Wow...it really is you, Professor Cho,” Siwon gasped as he leaned over the table and stared down._ **

**_Slowly, Kyuhyun sat up at the table and squinted his eyes towards Siwon. In a matter of seconds, his brain clicked and he realized it was one of his students._ **

**_“Ha, ha! I can tell you recognize me now,” Siwon chuckled. “I never figured you’d be the kind of person to come get drunk.”_ **

**_“What kind of person do I seem like then, Siwon?” asked Kyuhyun._ **

**_With a shrug of his shoulders, SIwon scratched the back of his head and answered, “You always seem so strict and put together, I never thought you could be like this.”_ **

**_Kyuhyun planted his hands on the table and pushed himself up so he could stand with some support. When his head stopped spinning, he removed one of his hands from the table and brought it up to his tie, pulling it loose. He looked up at Siwon as he popped a few buttons of his shirt open and ran his fingers through his hair to remove it from his eyes._ **

**_“Kyuhyun!” the bartender suddenly shouted. “Another beer!?”_ **

**_Gazing towards the bartender, Kyuhyun shouted back, “Make that two, Hyukjae!” His eyes then went back to Siwon as he pointed a finger at the seat next to him and told Siwon, “Sit.”_ **

**_Without any hesitation, Siwon took a seat and watched as Kyuhyun steadily lowered himself again._ **

**_“So...Kyuhyun…” Siwon muttered._ **

**_“YA! It’s Professor Cho!” he quickly corrected. “Only Kyuhyun when we’re alone.”_ **

**_“Um...we_ ** **are** **_alone…” reminded Siwon with his head slightly cocked._ **

**_A look of realization crossed Kyuhyun’s face just as two beers were set down on the table in front of them. Hyukjae silently left as quickly as he had arrived and the two were left alone with their drinks._ **

**_“You know what, Siwon? I’m not as strict as you think I am,” Kyuhyun explained as he took a sip of his beer._ **

**_“I find that hard to bel-!”_ **

**_Siwon was suddenly cut off because Kyuhyun had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in so their lips collided. There was no time for Siwon to even say anything after Kyuhyun pressed away from him because his head hit the table and he appeared to be out cold._ **

**_“Kyuhyun!?” Siwon called. “Professor Cho!?” he called this time as he shook his shoulder._ **

**_“He’s gone and done it again…” Hyukjae sighed as he came over to the table and ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair._ **

**_A shocked expression crossed Siwon’s face as he realized this must happen often. This was a completely different side of his professor that he had never imagined existed._ **

**_“Mind sitting with him here for a while? He should start to wake up in half an hour or so,” Hyukjae explained._ **

**_“Oh...um...sure,” Siwon agreed with a nod of his head._ **

**_In about half an hour, Kyuhyun groaned and slowly raised his head off the table. His eyes cracked open and with blurry vision he looked at Siwon and let out a small chuckle._ **

**_“Damn...you’re really drunk…” Siwon commented with a shake of his head._ **

**_“I bet you’d be a good fuck,” stated Kyuhyun with a slight slur._ **

**_“Way..._ ** **way** **_...too drunk…” replied Siwon._ **

**_Before either of them could say anything else, Hyukjae approached again and placed a piece of paper down on the table._ **

**_“Mind getting him home?” Hyukjae asked with a guilty expression on his face. “I’d do it myself but I’m working till quite late tonight. From what I overheard you’re a student of his and you seem close.”_ **

**_Siwon looked back over to Kyuhyun, who was only looking at him and was kind of shocked to see how his eyes were locked on him like that._ **

**_“I guess I can take care of him,” he eventually responded with a nod of his head._ **

**_“Thank you so much! I’ll give you a free drink when you’re in next!” Hyukjae exclaimed._ **

**_When Hyukjae went back to work, Siwon turned towards Kyuhyun again and told him, “I better earn some extra credit for doing this,” before helping him out of his seat and headed out._ **

**End of Flashback**

**\----**

**“Don’t let me distract you from our review session though, Professor Cho,” Siwon then said with a shrug of his shoulders. “You should start.”**

**Kyuhyun did his best to stay composed and cleared his throat before adjusting his tie a bit so it was slightly looser. When he looked at Siwon, he was the student leaning up against the desk with his arms folded across his chest. It annoyed Kyuhyun how Siwon could appear so calm when he felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest.**

**“Alright...pay attention,” called Kyuhyun in as serious of a voice as he could manage.**

**“Yes, Professor Cho,” Siwon replied with a smirk on his face.**

**As soon as he turned around towards the board again, Kyuyun tapped the chalk against the board and cleared his throat again.**

**Staying silent, Siwon listened to Kyuhyun as he explained the first problem they were working on. He watched as Kyuhyun scribbled away, easily solving the problem and explaining things in the simplest of terms. Occasionally, Siwon chimed in to let Kyuhyun know that he was still paying attention and actually getting something out of this extra session.**

**It was not until Kyuhyun moved onto the third problem on the board that Siwon silently stood up and made his way over.**

**“Once we have this answer, we can then find-” Kyuhyun cut himself off as one of Siwon’s hands planted itself firmly against the chalkboard.**

**“Don’t let me distract you, Professor Cho. I just wanted to get a closer look at the problem,” stated Siwon.**

**Kyuhyun felt his hand start to shake as Siwon leaned forward more. The heat from his body was radiating against him and making it hard for him to focus.**

**“Umm...once we have this answer...w-we...we then…”**

**“Relax, Professor Cho. Your hand in shaking so much I can hardly make out the numbers you’re writing,” Siwon told him calmly.**

**“If you’d give me space, I’d be able to concentrate more,” sniped Kyuhyun.**

**Siwon then wound his other arm around Kyuhyun’s waist and held onto him, his chin now resting on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.**

**“S-Siwon!” called Kyuhyun in complete shock.**

**“You should concentrate, Professor Cho. Don’t drop the chalk.”**

**With a tighter grip on the chalk, Kyuhyun tried his best to ignore Siwon. This became increasingly harder, however, as he kept feeling Siwon’s breath against his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Siwon plant a small kiss against his neck and at the same time cupped his crotch.**

**A smirk crossed Siwon’s lips as he heard the shuddering breaths coming from Kyuhyun. When he tightened his grip on Kyuhyun’s crotch a bit, he was pleased to hear a small gasp leave his mouth.**

**“Is something wrong?” Siwon asked in an innocent voice.**

**This time a small moan left Kyuhyun’s mouth as Siwon turned his head and lightly bit his neck. His body shook as Siwon’s small advancements and teases started to get more intense. He thought his legs were going to give out when Siwon nudged one of his legs between his.**

**“What about our review session?” Siwon innocently asked.**

**Kyuhyun was about to respond and tell Siwon not to mess around because it was inappropriate, when he suddenly reached his hand down his dress pants and boxers.**

**“Ahn~! Siwon!” he cried out as his knees finally gave out. The chalk in his hand dropped to the ground next to him and slowly rolled away.**

**A smirk crossed Siwon’s lips as he watched the chalk roll away, and looked down at Kyuhyun now kneeling on the floor with one of his hands still on the chalk railing.**

**“I guess the review session is over,” commented Siwon as he crouched down next to him.**

**With a slight turn of his head, Kyuhyun shot a glare at Siwon. Nervously, he grabbed the front of his pants which were now hanging open. Siwon noticed how he pulled at his pants and ignored the glare he was receiving.**

**“Since you’ve claimed that the session is over…” Siwon stated before he trailed off.**

**“When did I-!?”**

**Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s tie and pulled the older male towards him. When Kyuhyun fell towards him, he landed on his hands so their faces were now right in front of each other. With the tie in his hand, Siwon started to wind it around his fist to reel Kyuhyun in even closer.**

**“Choi Siwon,” Kyuhyun half-growled in an attempt to try and give off that he was still in control.**

**“Cho Kyuhyun,” sang Siwon softly.**

**Without hesitation, Siwon stood up from the floor and pulled Kyuhyun along with him. Although Kyuhyun attempted to push Siwon’s hand off his tie, the student had it wound his tie too many times to do anything effective. Even when Kyuhyun tried to loosen his tie around his neck he found it impossible because of how taught Siwon had the tie.**

**“Siwon!” cried Kyuhyun in frustration.**

**Without any response, Siwon sat down in Kyuhyun’s desk chair and gave him a firm tug. Unintentionally, Kyuhyun found himself widening his stance and standing so he was stradling Siwon’s lap.**

**“Why don’t you take a seat, Kyuhyun?” asked Siwon as he patted his lap with his free hand.**

**Kyuhyun cringed and responded, “I’d rather not.”**

**Narrowing his eyes slightly, Siwon gave a hard tug to Kyuhyun’s tie. The purpose of the tug was fulfilled as Kyuhyun took another stumbling step forward and ended up falling into his lap since he had been tugged downward. Kyuhyun now sat on Siwon’s lap, his hands placed on Siwon’s shoulders since he did not know where else to put them.**

**“That wasn’t too hard now was it?” Siwon asked in a light, fun voice.**

**“Siwon, this isn’t appropriate,” Kyuhyun scolded.**

**“Neither was when you kissed me at that bar,” replied Siwon.**

**“I was drunk,” Kyuhyun quickly stated to defend himself.**

**Siwon shook his head and replied, “That’s a poor excuse.”**

**“Listen to your elders!” barked Kyuhyun as he tried to get up.**

**As Kyuhyun raised his butt off Siwon’s lap, the student wound his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist to hold him in place. He was met by a small annoyed growl from Kyuhyun, but that did not deter him.**

**“There are only two people who are honest in this world,” Siwon said as he looked at Kyuhyun. “Young children, and drunk people. And you were drunk.”**

**Teeth clenched and ready to make a smart remark back to Siwon, Kyuhyun was suddenly caught off guard when he felt Siwon’s hand starting to make its way down the back of his pants and inside of his underwear.**

**Right away, Kyuhyun attempted to pull himself away from Siwon, only to be pulled in closer. Before Kyuhyun could even get a single word out to Siwon, the student was already pressing against his hole and inserting his finger.**

**“Siwon!” cried Kyuhyun as his fingers dug into Siwon’s shoulders. “Wait! I’m your professor!”**

**Siwon paused for a moment as he looked directly at Kyuhyun and gave him a calm smile. “I know you are. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about the kiss at the bar, or what happens in this room today.”**

**“You’re about to risk** **_my_ ** **job and** **_your_ ** **education to mess around!?” barked Kyuhyun.**

**“What can I say?” Siwon asked as he leaned in and planned a few chaste kisses against Kyuhyun’s neck. “Ever since you kissed me that night...I haven’t been able to look at you the same anymore.”**

**A small whine escaped Kyuhyun’s lips as Siwon peppered him with more kisses. He was so focused on the kisses running up and down his neck and jawline, that he had completely missed as Siwon unbuttoned the front of his shirt, and slid his finger all the way into his ass.**

**“It looks like someone is enjoying himself,” chimed in Siwon as he watched how Kyuhyun was grinding against him and observed the wet spot forming on his underwear.**

**That comment snapped Kyuhyun out of his slight daze. Just then, he realized that only the top two buttons of his shirt held it closed and reached down to pull it together.**

**“Don’t let me interrupt your fun.”**

**Kyuhyun could feel his face getting red from embarrassment. When he suddenly felt Siwon pulling his finger out of him, he subconsciously reached back to stop him. Holding Siwon’s wrist in his hand, he quickly released it and turned his head down in his deepening embarrassment.**

**“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Siwon asked.**

**Under his breath, Kyuhyun whispered, “There’s two kind of honest people…”**

**“What?”**

**“When I was drunk that night...I kissed you for a reason,” explained Kyuhyun.**

**“And what would that reason be?” Siwon asked as a follow up.**

**“From the first day of class...I noticed you. I don’t typically notice student’s like I noticed you because I know with my job I can’t have relationships with students and it’s not my goal to have a romantic relationship and get fired,” Kyuhyun told Siwon.**

**Siwon hummed softly before he grabbed Kyuhyun by the waist and hoisted him to sit on the edge of his desk. In shock of the sudden movement, Kyuhyun had wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and held on even when he was placed down.**

**“Then I guess if a romantic relationship is out of the question...I’ll have to settle for something else.”**

**With a slight tilt of his head, Kyuhyun gave him a very confused look. “What do you mean? I never said I wanted-”**

**“You didn’t have to say anything, Professor Cho,” Siwon said as he interrupted Kyuhyun. “I can read your expressions so easily.” Bringing his hand up he cupped the older male’s face and quickly brought their lips together. “I guess while I’m a student here, I’ll have to settle for being a teacher’s pet.”**

**The term teacher’s pet was harmless enough, but for some reason, Kyuhyun could not stop his mind from thinking something completely perverse. It clearly showed on his face because he received a small chuckle from Siwon followed by another kiss on the lips.**

**“If anyone becomes suspicious for any reason, you can tell them I’m a teacher’s pet. They can’t fire you or expel me for having that sort of teacher-student relationship when it’s typically seen as harmless,” explained Siwon. “It’ll just look like I’m one of your favorite students. Which I think after today...I will be.”**

**Running a hand over his face, pausing with it placed over his mouth, Kyuhyun muttered, “I can’t believe I’m about to agree to that. It almost seems idiotic but...at the same time…”**

**“Glad you agree!” exclaimed Siwon before he quickly made work of Kyuhyun’s shoes, dress pants, and underwear. They were tossed off to the side in mere seconds before Siwon discarded his as well.**

**As Kyuhyun sat half-naked on his desk, he could not stop himself from looking at Siwon standing in front of him. Although the student’s shirt still managed to cover him quite a bit, Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was quite well endowed below the waist.**

**“Now that you’ve loosened up a bit and we’re on the same page...I think it’s time to loosen something else up more,” stated Siwon.**

**Before he could comprehend quite what Siwon meant, Kyuhyun found himself being flipped over and situated so he was bent over his desk with his ass stuck out. His chest rested against the desk as he turned his head back towards Siwon. This was the last thing he ever expected to be doing in the classroom.**

**“Wait! Siwon!”**

**Instead of feeling an intruding finger again, this time Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s hands spreading his butt cheeks and soon felt something wet lapping at his hole. The surprised feeling caused Kyuhyun to tense up and go onto his toes. Even though he attempted to shift himself away from Siwon’s mouth, the student had a firm hold on his ass and was not letting him get away.**

**“Don’t! It’s dirty!” shouted Kyuhyun in desperation to get him to stop.**

**“You want me to stop?” Siwon asked. “Then does that mean you want something else?”**

**SIwon leaned over Kyuhyun and used his hand to raise his face up so he could give him a long kiss on the lips. As he distracted Kyuhyun with that, he introduced a finger back into his ass. There was a clear sign that Kyuhyun felt it by the way he moaned into the kiss and pushed his ass back slightly. In a couple more seconds, Kyuhyun even reached up and grabbed the front of Siwon’s shirt to keep him close.**

**By the time the two of them broke apart from one another, Siwon was three fingers deep inside Kyuhyun to ensure he would be properly stretched.**

**“Are you ready?” asked Siwon as he straightened himself out.**

**Hesitantly, Kyuhyun turned over so he was leaning against the desk and facing Siwon.**

**“I don’t think it’d be fair to either of us if I asked for us to stop,” Kyuhyun said as he lifted his shirt a bit to show Siwon that he was fully erect.**

**“Fuck…” Siwon cursed lightly before he turned around and went back to his discarded pants.**

**Still on the desk, Kyuhyun craned his neck to watch as Siwon pulled his wallet out from his pants pocket and open it up. It took the student no time at all to pull out a strand of three condoms and tear one off. The other two condoms were tossed onto the desk before Siwon pulled his shirt up to clearly show Kyuhyun his own erection. When Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open, Siwon could not help by smile at how impressive he must look.**

**“Do you always come prepared like this?” Kyuhyun asked while he watched Siwon tear the condom open and easily roll it onto his cock.**

**“You never know when the moment will strike,” replied Siwon. “And now I finally get to use them.”**

**“What? You’ve never had sex before?” wondered Kyuhyun as Siwon started to approach him again.**

**When Siwon got closer, he leaned over the desk and placed his hands down. As he did so, Kyuhyun found himself laying down on his desk and looking up at him. Siwon rested one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s hip before he slowly moved it up, in the process moving Kyuhyun’s shirt out of the way so he could see his body more.**

**“It’s not like I go giving myself to anyone who asks,” Siwon stated in a partially offended voice. “The last time I was in a relationship was my sophomore year of high school and even then we only had sex twice.”**

**“Wow...and I’m the one that caused you to pull out the condoms again,” chuckled Kyuhyun.**

**“I’d watch your mouth if you want to be able to walk after this,” Siwon warned him.**

**Without any hesitation, Kyuhyun pulled Siwon down and whispered in his ear,” And you’d better watch your mouth if you want to pass this class.”**

**Siwon bolted up with wide eyes and exclaimed, “You’re threatening me!?”**

**Opening his legs and winding them around Siwon waist, Kyuhyun pulled him in closer. Siwon staggered forward a little and their erections ended up rubbing together slightly. Both of them let out a slight moan before Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hips and dug his fingers into them.**

**“Threat or not, we know what’s going to happen next,” Kyuhyun told him as he moved his hips to entice Siwon more.**

**“Damn it, I can’t hold back anymore!”**

**Quickly lining himself up with Kyuhyun’s hole, he started to thrust in until he was all the way in. Once he was all the way inside Kyuhyun, he rested there. He could see the slightly pained expression on Kyuhyun’s face and did not want to rush things too much.**

**“Are you going to move?” Kyuhyun asked after a minute of them staying still.**

**“I don’t want to hurt you and you’re so tight,” replied Siwon as he shifted ever so slightly. “I wanted to make sure to give you some time to get used to me.”**

**“If you fuck me right now, I’ll improve your grade by ten percent,” Kyuhyun offered with a raise of one of his eyebrows.**

**“That won’t help me much…”**

**“It’s better than nothing,” he pointed out.**

**“Isn’t that cheating though?”**

**“Hmm...think of it as earning extra credit for actually stay after class.”**

**Siwon thought for a short while as he pulled out a bit before he slammed back into Kyuhyun and responded, “Sounds like a good deal to me.”**

**From that point on, Siwon wasted no time at all thrusting into Kyuhyun as fast as he could. It was a good thing he had set Kyuhyun down on his actual desk, because there was no way they would have been able to do this on one of the student desks.**

**“Ahn~! Siwon! Fuck~!” Kyuhyun cried out as he searched for something he could grip onto. Already, a stack of papers and a stapler had fallen to the floor from him stretching his arms out and grabbing onto the edge of his desk.**

**Kyuhyun’s moans grew progressively louder as Siwon increased his speed and eventually found his prostate. Tears of pleasure came to his eyes as he started to feel overwhelmed with all the pleasure. It had been too long since he had been in a relationship and the person had not been this good at sex.**

**They were fully enjoying themselves until they suddenly heard the doorknob giggle. Kyuhyun slapped a hand over his mouth to silence himself and Siwon stopped moving. Faint voices could be heard from the other side of the door and the doorknob was given another try before the voices disappeared.**

**“I forgot where we were…” Kyuhyun admitted as he lowered his hand from his mouth. “This isn’t safe.”**

**“At least I thought ahead and locked the door.”**

**“Thank goodness, but-” Kyuhyun cut himself off as he glared at Siwon. “Wait...you locked the door?”**

**“Yeeeeeess…” Siwon responded with a confused expression on his face.**

**“You locked the door in the very beginning when I thought you were trying to leave,” Kyuhyun continued as he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.**

**“Umm….”**

**“Meaning you weren’t planning on leaving.”**

**“Well, that’s…”**

**“And that you were planning on something like this happening from the beginning!”**

**“Ha...ha...about that…”**

**“I’m taking away that ten percent increase on your test!”**

**Siwon thrust himself all the way in again and paused as Kyuhyun’s back arched off the desk.**

**“You should be thankful that I thought about locking the door or we could have just had students walk in on us,” Siwon told him. “Besides, you got so tight when you heard them. It felt amazing.”**

**“Shut up and move again,” Kyuhyun groused as he looked away from Siwon.**

**“What if I don’t want to?” he questioned as he acted like he had suddenly lost interest in their current activity.**

**“I know you want to move just as badly as I want you to,” Kyuhyun pointed out, able to feel how Siwon’s cock was twitching inside of him even as he spoke. “Besides, a teacher’s pet should listen to their teacher.”**

**Siwon shot a small glare at Kyuhyun before he started to move again. Even though Kyuhyun felt amazingly tight right now, Siwon knew he could not tease him much longer by staying still. The way Kyuhyun’s ass was clamping down around him and sucking him in, made him want to continuously thrust into him as hard as he could. So he did. This time, thought, he leaned down closer to Kyuhyun and let him hold onto him.**

**Nails were scratching against Siwon’s back and Kyuhyun held onto him tighter and tried to pull him in even closer. His shirt was beginning to get pulled up his back so he decided to allow for Kyuhyun to pull it off of him. The professor seemed eager to get the shirt off, because once he had the material all bunched up around Siwon’s neck, he yanked it over his head and gave Siwon a few seconds to finish pulling it off. In return, Siwon yanked the last few buttons of Kyuhyun’s shirt open and tugged it off him.**

**“You look so good like this,” Siwon grunted as he kept thrusting. “A college professor beneath me wearing just his socks and tie. You look so disheveled and I love it.”**

**“Shut up!” Kyuhyun screamed as he covered his face with his hands.**

**Easily grabbing Kyuhyun’s hands, Siwon moved them out of the way and kissed him again. Kyuhyun was feeling good enough with Siwon thrusting into him and kissing him so deeply, but was pushed over the edge when he felt Siwon grab onto his erection. Their kiss broke as Kyuhyun moaned loudly and began to buck his hips against his hand.**

**“Siwon! I have to cum!” Kyuhyun moaned as he pressed his hand against Siwon’s shoulder to try and get him to stop.**

**“Then cum for me,” Siwon told him. “I want to watch your face when you cum.”**

**The way Siwon said that to him made Kyuhyun cum almost right away. The fact that Siwon wanted to watch him cum was so hot. With a few more strokes of his hand, Kyuhyun was cumming all over himself, cum landing on his stomach, chest, and tie. Once he finished cumming, he felt Siwon pull out of him.**

**Kyuhyun laid on his desk and watched as Siwon pull the condom off his cock and tossed it to the side. Still between his legs, Siwon began to jerk himself off. It did not take long before he was squirting his cum all over Kyuhyun, finally reaching his own high.**

**As Kyuhyun caught his breath a bit more, Siwon plopped down into Kyuhyun’s chair and leaned his head back.**

**“Great, now the classroom smells like sweat and sex,” groused Kyuhyun when he decided to pick himself up from the desk.**

**“Is there another class in here anytime soon?” Siwon asked as he lifted his head and looked at Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun shook his head and responded, “Not for a couple of hours. I know students usually use this room to hold their own review sessions without the professor.”**

**“Then we have nothing to worry about if it stinks a little.”**

**“A little?” scoffed Kyuhyun with a roll of his eyes. “Anyways, pass me my clothes.”**

**A frown crossed Siwon’s face as he got up from the chair and gathered Kyuhyun’s clothes for him. Things were not like how he thought they were going to be after having sex, but then again they had just done it in a college classroom and not in a bedroom where they could cuddle and relax together afterwords.**

**Once Kyuhyun had his pants back, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief. Using that, he cleaned himself up of all the cum covering his stomach and chest.**

**“I can wash that for you and return it later,” Siwon offered when he saw the hesitant look on Kyuhyun’s face to put the handkerchief back into his pocket.**

**“I’ll take you up on that,” Kyuhyun replied before he tossed the dirty handkerchief towards Siwon who had already managed to pull his pants back on.**

**Kyuhyun then hopped off his desk so he could pull his boxers and pants on. His legs wobbled a little, but he was able to use the desk to steady himself. Thankfully he was able to pull on his pants just fine and was happy he was actually able to move around with quite a bit of ease at the moment, not knowing how he would feel later in the day or that weekend.**

**As he started to button his shirt back up, he paused at the top few buttons as he realized they were missing.**

**“Choi Siwon…” growled Kyuhyun. “I will let you know the price of replacing the missing buttons.”**

**“Ahh...sorry…” Siwon apologized. Thankfully, he spotted the buttons nearby on the floor and scooped them up before scuttling over to Kyuhyun and presenting them to him.**

**A small smile crossed Kyuhyun’s lips because of how cute Siwon was being right now. To him, Siwon looked like a big puppy who was trying to please him. Before he took the buttons from Siwon’s hands, he pulled his tie off over his head and slid it over Siwon’s head instead, tightening it properly around his neck.**

**“Also get this cleaned for me,” Kyuhyun told him with a seductive look in his eyes. “It was a gift from my father and needs to be dry cleaned,” he explained while taking the buttons from Siwon and sliding the buttons into his pocket.**

**Without a single word, Siwon nodded his head a bunch of times and smiled.**

**While Siwon pulled the tie off over his head and carefully folded it up to stick in his backpack, Kyuhyun managed to slide his shoes back on and pull on his suit jacket to hide the fact that his shirt was damaged.**

**“We should clean up the room before we leave as well,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he began to walk over to the chalkboard where he had been writing their review problems.**

**While Kyuhyun worked on the chalkboard, Siwon picked up the condom he had used and wiped off Kyuhyun’s desk before throwing all of that away. He then picked up all the fallen items that had toppled off the desk, and packed away the two other condoms they had not used. Just as Kyuhyun was finishing erasing everything on the board, Siwon came up behind him with the piece of chalk he had dropped earlier and drew a heart on the board.**

**“So, when I graduate from here, do I graduate from teacher’s pet to lover?” Siwon asked, now pressing himself up against Kyuhyun.**

**“Behave yourself, Siwon,” warned Kyuhyun in a firm voice.**

**“You started all of this,” defended Siwon.**

**“Me!? How did I start all of this!?” Kyuhyun turned around in Siwon’s grasp and stared up at him.**

**“I told you not to drop the chalk but you did anyways. You stopped teaching and we began our fun,” Siwon explained cheerfully.**

**“You are such a child…”**

**“I’m twenty-four! Not a child!” exclaimed Siwon as he dropped his arms with a pout on his face.**

**“You know what, Siwon? I think you’re right. You’re not a child,” Kyuhyun told him as he hugged him around the neck and stood slightly on his tiptoes. “You’re a teacher’s pet,” he whispered.**

**Siwon felt Kyuhyun thread his fingers through his hair and give it a messy ruffle. Now it was Siwon’s turn to have his face turn red. How was Kyuhyun making everything sound so sensual all of the sudden? Had sex made a flip switch in his head?**

**By the time Siwon snapped out of his little daze, Kyuhyun had grabbed his briefcase and was already heading towards the door.**

**“Kyuhyun, wait up!” Siwon shouted as he snatched his backpack up and ran after him.**

**“That’s Professor Cho to you,” Kyuhyun corrected him, now that they were going to be heading out of the room.**

**With a roll of his eyes, Siwon replied, “Yeah, yeah...Professor Cho.”**

**The two of them gave a small laugh before unlocking the door and heading out. Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to exit first so that he could leave the classroom door propped open in hopes it would air out quickly.**

**“Are you done teaching for the day?” Siwon asked once they started walking.**

**“I am,” Kyuhyun confirmed.**

**“Can I come over to your place?” he asked very excitedly with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.**

**“No,” came a firm answer from Kyuhyun.**

**“Please…?” Siwon begged.**

**“No.”**

**“Pppplllleeeeaaasseeeee?”**

**Kyuhyun paused in the hallway and turned towards Siwon who had a guilty look on his face since he assumed he had been an annoyance.**

**“Pass the rest of your tests this semester, and I mean with either an A or high B, and I’ll think about it,” Kyuhyun finally told him.**

**Siwon was so excited about the answer that he could not stop himself from hugging Kyuhyun tightly and rocking them side to side. The way Siwon got so easily excited pleased Kyuhyun as he allowed him to hug him for a while longer.**

**“Can we at least grab some food on campus together now? Our activities got me a bit hungry,” Siwon explained.**

**“Only if we actually do some real review while we eat,” stated Kyuhyun, letting Siwon know that was the only way that was going to happen.**

**“Deal!”**

**Kyuhyun did not know how this new relationship with Siwon was going to end up, but it was something they were going to get through together. Plus, now he had a teacher’s pet, and he knew he could use that to his advantage.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned~! I know it has been a while since the first chapter, but I am back with the second oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> What did we think of this second oneshot!? Took the college route with this one ^^ Looks like Kyuhyun could not keep his attention on the review session because Siwon could not keep his hands to himself xD All kind of started when drunk Kyuhyun could not keep his lips to himself ^3^ But things all appeared to work out well for the two of them. Thankfully Siwon locked the door though or else things would have gotten even more interesting if those students would have walked in on them! What do you think of Siwon and Kyuhyun having a teacher’s pet relationship until Siwon graduates? Kind of made a loophole for a teacher/student relationship.


	3. Tea

**Kyuhyun sat at a large table with more books and scrolls scattered across it than he would have ever wanted to see. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he leaned forward and rested an elbow on the table, his chin then perched in his hand. He tilted his head to allow himself to look out of the window in the small room. The curtains had been secured back to keep them out of the way and to prevent them from blowing in the autumn breeze. It was his favorite time of year. The changing leaves. Crisp air. Sunsets were prettier. Everything was better. Except for…**

**“I hope you have chosen to review your material and not daydream,” Siwon told him as he walked into the room with a hot cup of tea in his hand.**

**Instantly perking up, Kyuhyun straightened himself out and shook his head. “I reviewed the materials,” he confirmed.**

**Siwon swooped over to the table and whisked the scroll in front of Kyuhyun away. His eyes scanned the words on the scroll before he asked, “In the annual Spring Festival held for all kingdoms, how many courses are served?”**

**“A quiz!? Now!?” barked Kyuhyun in disbelief. “Our session is almost over though!”**

**“Which makes it a perfect time for review,” Siwon replied in a calm tone, now used to Kyuhyun’s occasional outbursts. “Now, answer my question.”**

**Kyuhyun chewed on the inside of his cheek a few times as he thought. In all actuality, he had not been reviewing the material while Siwon had been gone. He had become bored and started to daydream instead.**

**“Five!” he then answered confidently, arms folded across his chest as he slouched back in his chair.**

**The cup of tea in Siwon’s hand was slowly set down along with the scroll he had grabbed and he picked up the small cane he had been carrying around before. In his open hand he lightly tapped the cane against his palm.**

**“How old are you, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked in a tired voice.**

**Not expecting that question, Kyuhyun leaned himself forward slightly and responded, “Twenty-one.”**

**“And...please remind me, how many tutors have you had up to this point?” inquired Siwon next as he slowly walked around the table.**

**Using his fingers to recount them all, it was a couple of seconds before Kyuhyun was able to tell him, “Eight, you would be the ninth.”**

**“Now remind me, what is your standing in the Cho family?” Siwon continued to walk and now stood behind Kyuhyun’s chair.**

**A bit more nervous now, Kyuhyun took a deep breath and answered, “I am the only child of the Cho family. My duty is to carry on the family name as the next in line to the throne.”**

**“Very well. Then, Kyuhyun, tell me why you cannot remember simple things like the number of courses in the Spring Festival!?” Siwon shouted as he swung the cane down and smashed it against a blank piece of parchment.**

**Kyuhyun jumped and flinched away from Siwon, a small help of shock leaving his lips, and a hand placed over his heart as it nearly beat out of his chest. When he looked over at the parchment Siwon had just struck, he saw the man had managed to rip a tear into it. He did not want to appear phased by that action, however, so he cleared his throat and stood up from his chair.**

**With a calm demeanor, Kyuhyun turned towards Siwon and held his head high. “Let me remind you, Siwon, that I am the one in charge here. If I complain to my parents about your teaching methods, or tell them you are not doing your job well...you can say goodbye to me.”**

**Believing he had just earned the upper hand, Kyuhyun walked past Siwon and went over towards one of the bookshelves in the room. There were plenty of other books in this room that entertained him more than any of the etiquette he was being forced to learn. Just as his finger landed on the spine of a book, a hand slammed down next to his head. He was then spun around so he back was forcefully shoved up against the shelves. The books jumped in their spots from the sudden aggressive movement, some even toppled from their spots and collided with the floor.**

**“Ack!” Kyuhyun groaned as he looked up at Siwon.**

**The man then placed his other hand by Kyuhyun’s head as well and smirked down at him. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the man and rolled his eyes.**

**“Do...not...test...me,” warned Siwon through clenched teeth.**

**“You were the one testing me just a moment ago. Remember? Or is your thirty-four year old mind losing its touch?” Kyuhyun asked. He then attempted to move away from the bookshelf, but Siwon placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back into place.**

**“Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon growled in annoyance.**

**“Choi Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied in a staccato voice, breaking up each syllable of his name.**

**“Must I remind you of the last time you became feisty?” he questioned.**

**Boldly, Kyuhyun reached forward and grabbed Siwon’s crotch, all while still looking him in the eyes. “Remind me, Siwon. What happened?”**

**********

**Flashback**

**_Face down on the table, ass stuck out, and Siwon behind him showing him no mercy. Moans flew from Kyuhyun’s mouth as his nails raked against the wood table._ **

**_“Still feel like making fun of my age?” Siwon asked as he thrust all the way into Kyuhyun and made him release a sharp, loud moan. “Remind me, who does not have the stamina to keep up with your antics?”_ **

**_“Aaahhhh~! I apologize! I underestimated you!” screamed Kyuhyun as he raised his hips higher and stood on his tip toes._ **

**_Siwon’s thrusts sped up as he neared his climax, the sound of their slapping skin filling the small room along with Kyuhyun’s loud moans. How no one had heard them and come to investigate was beyond him, but he was not about to complain._ **

**_Right before he was about to cum, Siwon pulled out of Kyuhyun and jerked himself off a few times before his cum flew onto Kyuhyun’s exposed back._ **

**_“What about me?” Kyuhyun asked as he opened his legs wider so Siwon would be able to see his erection hanging between his legs._ **

**_“You are young. I am sure you will manage,” answered Siwon as he closed the front of his pants and straightened out his clothes a bit._ **

**_Kyuhyun slunk to the floor and kneeled there with one hand placed on the floor in front of him and the other wrapped around his erection. Just as he was about to begin pleasuring himself, a hand grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away. The tug caused him to spin around and land on his ass._ **

**_“You will have time to take care of that at a later time,” Siwon firmly told him._ **

**_“What!?” exclaimed Kyuhyun in complete shock. “At a later time!?”_ **

**_“We still have matters to go over before our time is up,” Siwon explained with a smirk. “I will not waste our time by watching you pleasure yourself.”_ **

**_“But that is not fa-!” Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon yanked him up to his feet and planted a small chase kiss on his lips. “Fair…” he finished before he nervously wiped his lips against the back of his hand._ **

**_A sharp but soft laugh passed Siwon’s lips as he asked, “That would not happen to be your first kiss...would it?” The way Kyuhyun’s face turned bright red told him that it was indeed the case. “Let us get dressed, finish our lesson, and remember this.” Kyuhyun’s chin was jerked up so he was forced to look at Siwon this time. “You mess with the bull...and you get the horns.”_ **

**_“I got this bulls cock,” corrected Kyuhyun._ **

**_“Remember your place, Kyuhyun,” Siwon warned before he released him and turned away to finish straightening himself out._ **

**_Kyuhyun gnawed at his bottom lip as he thought of all the fun he could have in the future with Siwon. If slight provocation made Siwon do this, how much more could he drag out of the man. He bent bent down to pick up his pants and released a loud hiss as pain rain through his ass and back._ **

**_“Consider it a lesson learned,” Siwon told him while he opened a book and innocently leafed through the pages._ **

**End of Flashback**

**********

**“That happened months ago,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “I have only received slaps on my hands since then.”**

**“And a few swats on the ass when you really misbehaved,” stated Siwon as he flexed his hand in remembrance. “My hand has been a bit lonely since you have been more well behaved as of recent.”**

**Sliding his hand to Siwon’s waist, Kyuhyun replied, “I could change that.”**

**Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and pinned it against the bookshelf behind him. “You are treading in dangerous water, Kyuhyun.”**

**Right when Kyuhyun was about to make a smart response, there was a knock on the door. Siwon gave Kyuhyun a warning glare before he released him and took a few steps back so nothing looking strange.**

**“Enter!” called Kyuhyun as he turned around and pulled a random book from the shelf to make himself appear busy.**

**One of his servants entered the room and gave a small bow. “Your tutoring time is over now. Your parents would like to speak with you.”**

**“Perfect timing,” replied Kyuhyun as he walked forward and shoved the random book he had selected against Siwon’s chest. The older male grabbed onto the book in a flustered manner. “What will we be doing tomorrow, Siwon?”**

**“Posture,” came a simple response.**

**Kyuhyun turned his head and gave him a crooked smile of interest. “That sounds like it could be lots of fun. I look forward to tomorrow,” Kyuhyun told Siwon innocently. “I will leave you to tidy up the room, since I do not wish to keep my parents waiting.”**

**Before Siwon would mutter a single word of protest, Kyuhyun had already headed out of the room with his servant who followed right on his heels. The door closed behind them which left Siwon completely alone.**

**“You want tomorrow to be interesting, Cho Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked the empty room as he reached his hand down and cupped his semi-hard cock. “I will give you an interesting lesson for certain.” His eyes darkened as he began to concoct the perfect plan.**

**~~~~~~**

**When Siwon mentioned they would work on posture today, he had not mentioned that their lesson would take place in one of the smaller dining rooms of the castle. By the time Kyuhyun had finally arrived, Siwon was already there and had set everything up that they would need.**

**“Lovely of you to show up late,” Siwon told him as he pulled out a chair and motioned for Kyuhyun to come take a seat.**

**“I went to our normal room since you never said anything about changing the meeting location,” clarified Kyuhyun. “I was only informed by one of my servants who saw me because I felt the room door open, thinking it was strange that you were not there yet.”**

**Siwon leaned against the back of the chair and motioned once again for Kyuhyun to come and take a seat. This time around, Kyuhyun went over to the chair and took a seat. He glanced up at Siwon and let out a small airy chuckle.**

**“What do you find so funny?” Siwon asked while he pushed Kyuhyun in closer to the table.**

**“This is supposed to be a lesson on posture yet you were leaning against my chair with terrible posture,” explain Kyuhyun.**

**With an unamused look on his face, Siwon gave the chair one more harsh shove and caused Kyuhyun’s stomach to slam against the table. The younger male groaned in discomfort and coughed a few times before he shot a glare back at Siwon.**

**“Shall we begin?” Siwon asked. He walked away from the table and over to a cart which sat off to the side. He lifted the cloche and grabbed the plate of food under it. “You have been studying, or at least I hope you have, about proper food edicate.” The plate was placed down in front of Kyuhyun and Siwon waited to see if Kyuhyun would move to do anything. “Along with knowing what utensils to use and when, posture also plays an important part in presenting yourself well.”**

**“So I have been told,” replied Kyuhyun as he picked up the appropriate spoon that needed to be used.**

**Since soup was the first course, Kyuhyun found himself leaning forward in order not to make a mess. Only one spoonful of soup made it past his lips, however, before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders which yanked him back into place. The sudden pull shocked him and caused the spoon to fall from his hand.**

**“Some of the worst posture I have seen in a long time,” scolded Siwon lightly. “No one will ever take you seriously like that. Have you not watched others eat to see how it should be done?”**

**“I prefer to eat rather than watch others,” Kyuhyun snarked back.**

**Strong hands gripped Kyuhyun’s shoulders again and held him in place properly. “I will only allow you to lean forward and move as much as you should while you eat.”**

**Although he wanted to make a comment back to Siwon about how he did not need that kind of help with something so simple, his stomach growled and all he wanted was a few more bites. This time when he tried to lean in to eat, Siwon kept him pulled back and only gave him a small margin of space to move. It was not comfortable in any way, shape, or form. Besides, now it would only make it easier to make a mess on his shirt. What good would posture do him if he made a mess all over himself?**

**“I think it is time to move onto the next course,” Siwon stated after he felt that Kyuhyun had gotten the hang of eating the soup properly. “I am pleasantly pleased that I did not have to tell you not to slurp your food though. You get a bonus point for that.”**

**“And what do these bonus points get me?” asked Kyuhyun, watching as Siwon removed the soup from in front of him and instead place down a piece of veil along with some vegetables and small potatoes.**

**“Nothing,” Siwon bluntly replied. “You have always done better with praise in the past so I figured I would give it another try.”**

**“I am not a child,” Kyuhyun reminded him, now picking up a fork and knife.**

**“Still a child in my books with the way you act most of the time,” Siwon rebutteled.**

**Without another word, Kyuhyun began to cut into his veil. Cutting meat, how hard could that be to mess up? Clearly, it was easier than he thought.**

**“Why are you using your entire arm to cut? The meat is not tough.” Siwon moved behind Kyuhyun’s chair again and placed a hand on both of Kyuhyun’s. “When you are cutting, it should be with smaller motions. The larger the motion, the more of a barbarian you appear. It makes you look like you have not eaten in a long time and you are starving for food. You are not some beggar who goes hungry. You are a noble man who has decency and manners,” he explained while moving Kyuhyun’s hands the way he wanted him to mimic. “You will get your food just as fast if you cut it like this.”**

**After Siwon moved Kyuhyun’s hands a few more times with him, he released them and took a few steps back so he could better observe him. While the motions were not as swift as he would have liked them to be, he did appreciate the fact that Kyuhyun was keeping his shoulders back and not hunching over his plate like a starved animal trying to protect his food. The vegetables went over well with Kyuhyun cutting them into manageable bites and slicing them with ease. The potatoes in the other hand were a different story. At first, Kyuhyun had stabbed one and begun to bring it to his mouth hole. Before he could take a bite, Siwon had slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him.**

**“You have to be joking if you think that is proper manners at all,” Siwon told him with furrowed eyebrows.**

**Kyuhyun sighed and placed the potato back onto his plate, using his finger to free it from the fork. He was then about to use the side of the fork to slice the potato in half but Siwon was not having any of that nonsense.**

**“Knife! You have a knife, Kyuhyun!” he cried out in disbelief. “I swear...some things you do just because you know it is going to drive me insane.”**

**Knife in hand again, Kyuhyun easily cut the potato into more manageable pieces and popped one into his mouth.**

**“It is quite fun to watch you get so worked up sometimes,” Kyuhyun commented with a smirk.**

**Swiftly, Siwon snatched the plate up and walked away from the table. “I think it is time for our last lesson in posture.”**

**This time around, he disappeared from the small dining room only to come back a short while after with a cup of tea on a saucer. Siwon placed the tea down in front of Kyuhyun and stood back with his hands clasped behind himself.**

**“Tea? I know how to drink tea, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated.**

**“Oh, but this is not for you to drink,” clarified Siwon.**

**“Then…?”**

**“If you are to have great posture, then you should be able to balance this on your head and walk steadily,” Siwon explained.**

**Kyuhyun gave Siwon a deadpanned look as soon as he said that. “You must be joking. I have never read anything about doing that.”**

**“I swear, it is true,” Siwon affirmed in a confident voice. Of course he was lying straight through his teeth, but he needed something to keep himself entertained. Besides, if Kyuhyun was going to have fun with him, he should be allowed some fun as well. “If you are incapable of doing it...”**

**“Of course I can do it! This will be easy!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “In fact...if I am able to do it, then you have to grant me a wish. If I fail...I will grant you one.”**

**Brows raised in interest, a hand was extended to Kyuhyun. “Shake to seal the deal.”**

**“Deal,” Kyuhyun stated as he reached forward and shook Siwon’s hand.**

**“I do not want to be too hard on you so I will not make you walk to length of the entire room,” Siwon told him with a smile. “Instead, you only have to walk from one edge of the table to the other.”**

**“Pft! That will be easy,” scoffed Kyuhyun as he picked up the tea and moved to the end of the table. “Watch me do this with so much ease you will think I am cheating somehow.”**

**Siwon stayed silent as simply made a motion with his hand for Kyuhyun to get started.**

**With an abundance of confidence, Kyuhyun walked over towards Siwon and stood at the edge of the table. The tea cup and saucer was slowly raised and placed onto his head. After a few adjustments, Kyuhyun got it to sit flat on his head and balance there. How hard could this really be? As long as he kept his head held high and moved slowly, there should not be any problems.**

**“You cannot just stand there, Kyuhyun. Start walking and prove to me that you can do it,” Siwon told him, holding himself back from giving Kyuhyun a small swat on the ass.**

**After a deep breath, his feet took their first couple of steps forward. Although it appeared that the was doing alright, there were slight clanking noises as the tea cup moved against the saucer. The tea sloshed around in the cup which caused a few drops to spill over the edge and pool up on the saucer.**

**Quickly walking to catch up to him, Siwon began to walk next to him with his hands held together behind his back. “You are almost halfway there and I think you still have about half the tea left in your cup.”**

**“Do not distract me…” Kyuhyun told Siwon, his steps slowing slightly as he fought the urge to turn his head towards the man.**

**As Kyuhyun’s focus wavered for a moment, he stumbled slightly. It was not enough to make him completely lose his balance and drop the tea though. His hands instinctively had raised up towards the tea cup but had not touched it as he steadied himself once more.**

**“Very close,” Siwon murmured as he observed Kyuhyun.**

**“Told you I could do it,” gloated Kyuhyun proudly.**

**Just then, Siwon realized that one of the chairs at the table had been pushed out slightly and stuck out more than the others. With how straight forward Kyuhyun was looking, it was inevitable when he stubbed his toe and took a topple to the floor. Kyuhyun collided with the floor, his hands slamming down, his knees hitting hard, and the tea cup and saucer flying from his head but not before dumping all the warm tea over his head. Using one of his sleeves, Kyuhyun wiped the tea from his face and let out a small groan.**

**“I win,” Siwon said with a smile on his face. “Looks like you have to do what I say now.”**

**Slowly raising up to his feet and facing Siwon, Kyuhyun waited to hear what the older male had in store for him. The tea had not only soaked his head but also spilled down the front of his shirt which made it stick to his chest.**

**“What are you trying to do?” asked Siwon as his eyes scanned over Kyuhyun’s body.**

**“What do you-“**

**Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon backed him up against the table all of the sudden. He placed his hands on the edge of the table and stared up at Siwon as some tea dripped off the ends of his hair and onto his face. While they looked each other in the eyes, Kyuhyun felt Siwon step forward and place a knee up against his crotch. As Siwon moved even closer, Kyuhyun backed up more so he was now sitting on the edge of the table.**

**While he sat there, not quite knowing what to do now, Siwon placed his hands on his hips and held him firmly. Kyuhyun moved one of his hands up to his head so he could move his hair away from his eyes and keep a clear eye on Siwon. When he did that, however, Siwon reached up, grabbed his wrist, and shoved him back onto the table so he was laying flat. Siwon pinned Kyuhyun’s one arm down to the table while Kyuhyun hastefully grabbed onto Siwon’s shirt in panic. Kyuhyun’s action had caused Siwon’s shirt of become pulled open and expose some of his chest.**

**“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called out meekly.**

**“I know what my wish is,” the older male responded before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s.**

**A small moan left Kyuhyun’s mouth as he kissed Siwon back. When he left the man trying to move even farther between his legs, he happily spread his legs more to invite him in closer. Siwon kept hold of his wrist and eventually gripped onto Kyuhyun’s other wrist and pinned it down to the table as well.**

**As Kyuhyun laid pinned under Siwon, he could not help but begin to move his hips a bit. His actions stopped when Siwon raised himself slightly and broke their kiss.**

**“I...am not sure if here is a good place…” Kyuhyun told Siwon nervously while he glanced over at the door.**

**“What are you talking about?” Siwon questioned. “Who said the kiss was not my wish? What were you thinking, Kyuhyun?”**

**A bright red flush covered Kyuhyun’s face after Siwon said that. It was him who had assumed that Siwon would have wanted to take things further than a kiss, but he had been certain of it. They had not had sex besides for that one time so he thought this would have been the perfect opportunity for them.**

**“Pervert.”**

**Kyuhyun’s attention snapped back to Siwon. “I was not thinking anything!” he quickly lied.**

**Siwon leaned down to Kyuhyun’s ear and quietly whispered, “Your room has a lock.”**

**“You were teasing me!” shouted Kyuhyun angrily. As he tried to rip his wrists free from Siwon’s hold, he quickly realized it would be more difficult than he thought. “Now you are only trying to tease me more!”**

**“If anyone of us is the real tease, it would be you. Rubbing up against me like that and getting an erection,” Siwon told him before he looked down at Kyuhyun’s crotch to see the tent in his pants.**

**“It would look strange for both of us to go into my room...you are only my tutor,” Kyuhyun pointed out to him.**

**Siwon released one of Kyuhyun’s wrists and gently pulled at his wet shirt to remind him of what had happened only a couple of minutes ago.**

**“You are covered in tea...who knows how hot it was?” asked Siwon in a pretend concerned voice since he knew Kyuhyun was perfectly safe. “You need to change out of your wet clothes so you do not get sick and I should check to make sure you are not burned anywhere.”**

**Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow in shock. “How long have you been planning this?”**

**“Since you were a little brat yesterday by the bookshelf,” responded Siwon. He then got up from the table and pulled Kyuhyun up by his wrist. “We should get going.”**

**As they headed for the door, Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrist and allowed for the younger male to adjust his clothes so he could more easily conceal his erection. Thankfully, no one stopped them on the way to Kyuhyun’s room and they were able to make it inside and lock the door without any trouble.**

**In no time, Siwon had Kyuhyun stripped of his wet shirt and pushed him down onto his bed where he quickly followed after him. Kyuhyun had never been pushed into his bed like that before and felt like the covers were swallowing him. The way Siwon’s body presses him down and covered him in a warmth he could not explain, the more he felt himself grow horny.**

**“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined. “I want you…”**

**“This is my prize so I am going to take my time,” responded Siwon as he kissed along Kyuhyun’s neck. “You lost the bed and dropped the tea, so let me have my fun.”**

**Kyuhyun groaned as he wrapped his arms around Siwon’s shoulders and scratched at his back slightly in a needy manner. The way which Siwon ran his hands over his body, ghosting them over his sides, his finders skimming over his nipples, everything he did was enough to only get him riled up but not give him any real fulfilling pleasure. Once he was really riled up, Siwon lifted himself up so he could remove his own shirt.**

**A gasp left Kyuhyun’s lips as he looked at Siwon’s chest and abs. The last thing he had ever expected was for the man to be that built and fit. He had always been strict and on the scholarly side, that the last thing he ever imagined was that Siwon had any time, or urge, to work out.**

**“What? Did you think that since I am older that I would not have a good body?” asked Siwon with a pleased smile on his face. “Want to touch?”**

**Without a response, Siwon grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s hands and brought it up to his abs where he placed it and allowed him to touch. Quickly, Kyuhyun’s other hand raised up as well and began to touch him as well. The younger male was quickly captivated by how hard Siwon’s body felt and how nice it was. A smike crossed his face as his fingers trailed down the center of his abs, which also made Siwon smile. Now that Kyuhyun was entertained, Siwon lowered his hands to the younger males pants and began to pull them open. With ease he managed to pull them open and shimmy them down his ass. Once he needed to pull them off more, he backed away and ripped the pants the rest of the way off.**

**Naked on the bed now, Kyuhyun quickly found himself flipped onto his stomach and felt Siwon’s hands on his ass, his cheeks spread to expose his hole to the chilly air of his room.**

**“A sight I have not seen in quite some time,” Siwon purred before he lightly ran a finger over Kyuhyun’s tight hole. “This will probably hurt again since you do not use back here.”**

**Siwon lined his finger up and slowly began to push it inside of Kyuhyun. He kept his eyes on the younger male to see how he reacted and make sure he was not completely uncomfortable. All the muscles in his butt and legs tensed as he slid his finger in deep and deeper until he was in to his knuckle and the palm of his hand could cup his ass. As his palm rested on him, he used his thumb to gently rub his but cheek in a soothing manner to let Kyuhyun know everything was alright. Siwon could hear Kyuhyun’s shuddered breaths as he tried to get used to the foreigner feeling inside of him. To make him feel better, Siwon curled his finger up. Right away, from that action, Kyuhyun gasped and shoved his ass back against his hand.**

**“Very good, Kyuhyun. Do you like this? How does it feel?” Siwon asked without moving his finger again.**

**“I like it...it feels strange but so good,” Kyuhyun explained with a small moan.**

**Leaning over Kyuhyun, Siwon planted a few kisses on his lower back and told him, “I will put a second finger in to get you stretched more.”**

**Kyuhyun nodded his head and tried his best to relax himself. When he felt Siwon try to push in another finger, he immediately tensed up again and did not allow Siwon in. At this point, if he could not even let a second finger in, he had no clue how Siwon and him had sex before.**

**A wet feeling was soon around his hole along with a hot breath. Kyuhyun turned his head enough to see that Siwon was lapping at his hole, his face buried in his ass. While Siwon licked Kyuhyun to try and relax his hole more, he slowly pulled and pushed his finger in his hole. It took a while before he dubbed Kyuhyun ready to take in the second finger so, as he continued to lick his hole, he gently pushed in his other finger.**

**“Siwon!” Kyuhyun cried out as Siwon sunk his second finger all the way inside of him.**

**“Ssshhh…” Siwon hushed him gently. With two fingers seated inside of him, he began to move them and work on getting Kyuhyun stretched for more. “You are doing so well.”**

**As he continued to move his fingers, he moved so his face was next to Kyuhyun’s. He turned Kyuhyun’s head so he faced him and locked their lips together in a deep kiss. The kiss was partially to reward Kyuhyun for doing so well so far but also partially to distract him from the movement in his ass. Siwon scissored his fingers and moved them around plenty until he felt Kyuhyun’s ass loosen around him and accept the feeling.**

**Kyuhyun jumped slightly when he felt Siwon sneak in a third finger and start to move all of them around. If he already felt full with just his fingers, he had no clue how he would fit Siwon inside of himself. How had he done it before?**

**“You are thinking too much,” Siwon told him as he pulled back from their kiss.**

**“Sorry,” apologized Kyuhyun quickly.**

**“Are you nervous about this?” Siwon asked as he pressed his clothed erection against Kyuhyun’s leg. “Wondering how you managed to fit me inside of you the last time?”**

**“How did you-?”**

**Siwon kissed his neck and replied, “You became stiff.”**

**With a stretch of his fingers, he made Kyuhyun moan and shiver against his bed. The tight clench around his fingers told him one thing. He felt how Kyuhyun went limp under him before he picked his hips up and looked under himself. Siwon also took a look under Kyuhyun and chuckled.**

**“Someone was pent up,” the older male commented.**

**“Ugh...it looks like a mess…” Kyuhyun groused as he saw more cum dripping from the head of his cock into the already existing puddle. “We should change the sheets.”**

**“We are not wasting our time with that,” Siwon flat out told him. He placed a hand on the small of Kyuhyun’s back and pressed him back down onto the mattress which in turn smeared his cum onto his stomach.**

**“Siwon~!” he moaned as the man forced his finger in deeper while he held him down.**

**“You will only get dirty again so there is not any purpose to cleaning up now,” explained Siwon. “Besides, we will be starting the real fun soon.”**

**Kyuhyun’s eyes opened more as his hands fisted the sheets. “S-soon?” he asked, as if he had not just heard Siwon.**

**“Of course. I am not going to only finger you until you cum again. I want to thrust into this tight hole of yours and fill you with my seed,” he purred possessively.**

**Kyuhyun shuddered at the words coming from Siwon’s mouth. He swore the man had never seemed so possessive like this before. It was truly arousing. The feeling of Siwon’s fingers pressing deep into him again caused Kyuhyun to close his eyes in pleasure and roll his hips slightly. What caused him to open his eyes was the feeling of Siwon withdrawing his fingers. Without a second thought, Kyuhyun reached back and grabbed Siwon by the wrist to stop him.**

**“You forget that we have a limited amount of time before our lesson is supposed to be over,” Siwon reminded him. “Your servants will come looking for us eventually and we do not want to be caught in the middle of something.”**

**Relaxing his hold on Siwon, he lowered his hand back to the bed. Siwon then finished pulling his fingers out and quickly disposed of his pants so he could stroke himself a couple of times. Kyuhyun was still laying flat on his stomach, so he straddled him and prepared himself to begin.**

**The feeling of Siwon’s cock against his hole made Kyuhyun moan in anticipation. As soon as he began to push inside of him, Kyuhyun gripped the covers tightly and tensed up.**

**“Slow…” Kyuhyun begged as he lifted his hips slightly. Even though Siwon had hardly entered him, his ass already stung from the stretch.**

**Siwon gently caressed Kyuhyun’s ass as he listened to him and slowly pushed himself in deeper. Gasps of pain and discomfort came from Kyuhyun as he moved slightly to try and find a more comfortable position.**

**“Damn...how did I do this before?” questioned Kyuhyun as Siwon slowly sunk a little deeper into him.**

**“I am questioning that at the moment as well. But, you have felt amazing, and I am certain this time will be the same” Siwon told him.**

**“Are you at least almost all the way in?” Kyuhyun asked next.**

**Siwon stayed silent and scratched his head before quietly responded, “About half…”**

**Kyuhyun groaned at the thought that there was still so much more to go before Siwon was fully inside of him. He was about to tell Siwon he better keep going slow so he could adjust, but the older male had something else planned. With one swift thrust, Siwon buried himself all the way inside Kyuhyun.**

**“Ahh~!” came a sharp pleasured cry from Kyuhyun. He drew his shoulders up to his ears and pressed the top of his head against the mattress. “Siwon...mmm...too sudden…”**

**“Sorry, I could not hold back any longer,” admitted Siwon.**

**There was nothing else Kyuhyun could say as Siwon slowly began to grind himself against his ass. That action did not last long as Siwon soon craved for more and began to make small thrusts. He was pleased when Kyuhyun began to move his hips slightly and continued to move like that until he felt Kyuhyun become more accustomed to his size.**

**“I need more,” Siwon moaned between thrusts.**

**He pulled himself out of Kyuhyun and moved so he could pull him up into a kneeling position so that he would be able to move better. Kyuhyun held himself up on his forearms and glanced behind him in time to see Siwon thrust back inside of him.**

**“Ahhhh! Siwon, wait!” shouted Kyuhyun at the top of his lungs.**

**Right away, Siwon reached forward and covered Kyuhyun’s mouth with his hand. “If you are that loud, you will draw attention to us,” he stated as he listened to more loud moans come from Kyuhyun.**

**Although Kyuhyun nodded his head in understanding, he could not stop the sounds from leaving his mouth. As he moaned, he felt Siwon remove his hand from over his mouth, but soon found two of the man's fingers shoved into his mouth. The two fingers pressed down on his tongue while the other three held his jaw and forced him to keep his head up more. Kyuhyun’s moans lessened as he began to suck on Siwon’s fingers, but they were still audible for Siwon to hear.**

**Siwon’s thrusts became faster and tougher as they kept going together. Kyuhyun soon became more silent as all he was able to do was try to catch his breath. Drool was coming out of his mouth and onto Siwon’s hand, but he did not seem to mind.**

**A sudden cry came from Kyuhyun as his body shook in pleasure and he came again. Siwon withdrew his fingers from his mouth and slowly slid himself out, which allowed for Kyuhyun to collapse onto the bed. As he lay there panting, Siwon carefully turned him over onto his back and looked down at him. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, his stomach had some cum on it, and hair hair was plastered to his forehead.**

**“You look like a mess and I have never felt more attracted to you,” Siwon told him as he moved himself between Kyuhyun’s legs. “But you came twice twice already and I have not at all.”**

**Kyuhyun licked his lips before he opened his legs more and got comfortable on the bed with Siwon. After a few glances up and down Siwon, Kyuhyun could not say he had any complaints about him.**

**“Great body...a face that does not look too bad...and an amazing cock,” Kyuhyun listed with a pleased smile.**

**“All I hear is about my body and cock,” replied Siwon. He moved in closer to Kyuhyun and lifted the younger male’s legs a bit to get as close as he could. “But, your compliments do not change the fact that I still have a rock hard cock between my legs that wants to cum inside your ass.”**

**Kyuhyun reached his hand down to his ass and pulled one of his cheeks away to give Siwon a glance of his stretched hole which clenched around the air in need.**

**“You are playing a dangerous game,” siwon warmed before he thrust hungrily back into Kyuhyun.**

**With a cry or pleasure, they started to go at it yet again. Siwon leaned forward right away and used one of his hands to brush Kyuhyun’s hair out of his face and held the top of his head while he leaned in for a deep kiss. Kyuhyun reached his hands up and grabbed Siwon’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.**

**Siwon moved his hands down to Kyuhyun’s thighs and really spread them open so they were splayed out to the sides. With that done, he then grabbed Kyuhyun’s hips and used them to help him move faster and harder. He leaned up from their kiss and looked down to see Kyuhyun looking so needy. His hair was a mess, drool was in the corner of his mouth, his hands were grabbing the sheets like his life depended on it, and he had a glow about him because of all the sweat.**

**“This is so dangerous,” Siwon stated as he continued to move.**

**Lost in all the immense pleasure, Kyuhyun had not even realized that Siwon had said anything. All he was trying to do at the moment was to keep himself from cumming again until Siwon was ready to cum.**

**“If poor posture leads to this...remind me to slouch more,” Kyuhyun gasped, looking Siwon in the eyes and licking his lips. “I’ll drop more tea if I need to.”**

**Siwon slowed his thrusts a bit and instead began to grind himself against Kyuhyun as he told him, “That balancing tea thing I told you...I completely made that up.”**

**Right away, Kyuhyun perked up more. When he was about to say something back, Siwon began to move again. The words were quickly lost to Kyuhyun as more moans came from him instead. Siwon’s hold on Kyuhyun tightened as he pistoned in and out of him.**

**Kyuhyun reached a hand down and began to stroke himself as he felt his orgasm growing closer. He heard Siwon groan as his eyes locked on his hand stroking his cock, and knew the man was enjoying the show. Wanting to give Siwon more to watch, Kyuhyun brought his other hand to his chest and started to run his fingers over his nipple before he tugged at it. As he moved more, he swore he could feel Siwon twitch inside of him.**

**Both of them had forgotten about trying to be quiet because the room was completely filled with their moans and cries of pleasure. Their skin was slapping together loudly and became even faster. It came as a shock to Kyuhyun when he felt Siwon bury himself all the way inside and release his cum. The overwhelming feeling of being pumped so full caused Kyuhyun to cum again.**

**Kyuhyun’s back had arched off the bed when he came which had given Siwon the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and hugged him close. When Kyuhyun’s back met with the bed again, Siwon worked to carefully pull out of him and, while still hugging him, laid down on top of him.**

**“Heavy...Siwon…” Kyuhyun complained, although he did not do anything to try and move the man off of him.**

**A surprised gasp left Kyuhyun’s mouth as Siwon suddenly spun them around so that he was now on his back and Kyuhyun laid on top of him. Siwon hugged Kyuhyun even tighter as he picked up his head slightly so he could plant a few kisses on Kyuhyun’s neck.**

**“You tricked me so you could fuck me,” stated Kyuhyun in a tired voice while he rested with his eyes closed.**

**“I had to take my chance,” replied Siwon. “When you tease me, you make me want to tease you ten times as much.”**

**The room went silent as the two of them laid there together. It did not take long before Siwon rolled them onto their sides so they could rest more comfortably. When he shifted them, Kyuhyun opened his eyes and looked directly at Siwon.**

**“This is definitely a dangerous thing…” Siwon told him again as he combed his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.**

**“You keep saying that. Why?” Kyuhyun asked, followed by a yawn.**

**“Remind me who you are again.”**

**Kyuhyun looked away from Siwon and lowered his head slightly. Siwon was right. He was the son of the Cho family, someone who would one day hold power. While Siwon, was only a tutor. Though well educated, it would be hard to believe that his parents would ever support him being with Siwon. Since the two of them would never be able to produce an heir, it was even harder to believe his parents would ever come close to accepting them as partners.**

**“So we can keep it a secret…” Kyuhyun told him in a hushed voice.**

**Siwon placed his hand under Kyuhyun’s chin and forced him to look back up at him. Their lips pressed together quickly before they broke apart.**

**“You know that is an even more dangerous game we would be playing,” Siwon told him.**

**“So?” asked Kyuhyun.**

**“You could get me fired from being your tutor,” Siwon warned him.**

**“I would not let them. I would chase away all my other tutors until you are the only one left,” Kyuhyun firmly stated. “After all, my parents know how quickly I can go through tutors. I do not think they would want to lose a gem like you who has stuck around this long and actually made improvements on me.”**

**“Brat,” chuckle Siwon before he gave Kyuhyun another kiss.**

**Another yawn came from Kyuhyun before he said, “We should probably take a bath so we can be clean when our tutoring session is over.”**

**“That will not be an issue,” Siwon assured him. “I told your parents that we would be doing a large review of a lot of material and that I would require your attention all day.”**

**Kyuhyun bolted up from the bed in shock, which only proved to hurt him as searing pain ran through his entire body. When he collapsed back onto the bed and found himself wrapped protectively in Siwon’s arms, he said, “How could you plan things like that? You made it sound like we only had our usual session time earlier!”**

**Siwon shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled his nose against the top of Kyuhyun’s head to take in his scent. “I figured that if things went the way I wanted, that you would not want to be rushed after sex. I did it with you in mind.”**

**“You are too smart for your own good,” Kyuhyun muttered with a shake of his head.**

**“That is why I am your tutor. Someone has to be able to keep you on your toes,” Siwon commented. “Imagine what else I could have planned up my sleeves.”**

**A groan came from Kyuhyun as he buried his head against Siwon’s chest and pulled himself closer to the man. Kyuhyun could feel a rumble in Siwon’s chest as the man silently laughed in entertainment. As he continued to hide against Siwon, he felt him shifting on the bed so that he was able to pull the cover loose enough to drape over them.**

**“I know it is dirty, but at least try and sleep because I can tell you are exhausted,” Siwon said to him as he gently pat the top of his head in a soothing manner. “I will wake you up in a while.”**

**Kyuhyun hummed in agreement and attempted to scoot even closer to Siwon, which was basically impossible at this point. The only thing Siwon could do was wind their legs together and tighten his hold on him.**

**“I might like you…” admitted Kyuhyun, who was now practically asleep.**

**“You do like me,” Siwon corrected. “And I like you. We just found a really strange way to come to this consensus.”**

**A smile was hidden on Kyuhyun’s face as he continued to hug Siwon and fall fast asleep. What he did not know, was that Siwon also had a smile plastered on his face. Things would be dangerous, but it would be worth it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have our next oneshot! This one practically wrote itself once I began! Prince Kyuhyun, tutor Siwon...I mean come on xD I had to do something like this! Kyuhyun is bratty and feisty which fits him so well, while Siwon is calculated. The teasing Kyuhyun gave Siwon made Siwon pull a stunt of his own to get back at him. I think that was very smart of Siwon ^-^ I mean...look at what it got us! WonKyu smut~! But now Kyuhyun’s poor butt needs a break because Siwon probably broke him xD


	4. Bone

**The television droned on as background noise as Kyuhyun shifted on the couch and moaned softly through the ball gag in his mouth. It had been quite some time since he had stopped paying attention to whatever show was now playing. He was much too distracted by the constant vibrations in his ass. His eyes clamped shut as he fought off an orgasm because he knew he was not allowed any release until Siwon returned home from work.**

**Kyuhyun’s relationship with Siwon was an interesting one. After he had graduated college, Kyuhyun had moved away from home in hopes of finding a great job which he could make a comfortable living off of. After two years of no luck, however, and his school debt sitting around, he knew he needed to do something. In his mind, he did not count what he was doing as prostitution because he did not wait around on the streets. Instead, he had discovered a website where he could hook up with other men, spend the night with them, and get paid for it. At least that way he would have some sort of income and could start supporting himself. Even then, though, things were difficult for him. It was only after half a year of sleeping with strangers that he met Siwon. Right away the man had taken a liking to him. They spent the night together, got along well, and Kyuhyun realized he had the best body chemistry with him. The two of them ended up spending the night together in a hotel, something Kyuhyun never did, and the next morning Siwon had a proposition for him.**

**\----**

**Flashback**

**\----**

**_Covers rustled on the bed as Kyuhyun sat up and stared at Siwon with wide eyes in disbelief. Was Siwon being serious?_ **

**_“Wh-what did you just ask?” Kyuhyun questioned while he ran his fingers through his messy bedhead._ **

**_Siwon looked down at him with a serious expression and asked again, “Will you become mine?”_ **

**_The hotel room was completely silent as the two looked at each other. Siwon had woken up early and gotten showered and dressed. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun had just woken up and will still completely naked and a mess from the previous night._ **

**_“When you say...become yours…”_ **

**_“I mean, let me take care of you,” Siwon stated. “I’ll give you money in return for your company, time, and of course your body.”_ **

**_Kyuhyun squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly as he tried to figure out why Siwon, a man he had just met, was suddenly offering him something like this out of the blue._ **

**_“I read your profile before I requested you,” clarified Siwon a bit more to try and gain some more trust. “You’re struggling after college and can’t afford rent on your apartment for much longer. I can give you money and housing if you choose to live with me.”_ **

**_“So...are you going to lock me up in your house or something if I agree?” questioned Kyuhyun in a weary voice._ **

**_“I’m not a crazy person, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him straight away. “There might be some days where you’re a bit too...preoccupied...to leave during the day. But otherwise, you’d get a key to my house and you would be able to come and go during the day. I would only request that you are back before we go to bed so I know you’re in for the night safely.”_ **

**_Shifting on the bed again, Kyuhyun flung his legs over the side and sat with the cover across his lap. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about what had just been offered to him. Siwon did not seem like a dangerous man. They had talked a bit after sex last night and Siwon had even encouraged him to search for the company he worked at and even to do a search on himself to see that he was no one to be feared. It had made Kyuhyun feel a bit more secure to know the man had no charges of any sort on file and that he worked at an established company._ **

**_“What you’re saying, is that you basically want me to become your sugar baby,” Kyuhyun eventually said._ **

**_Siwon pursed his lips together, looked up towards the ceiling slightly, and finally nodded his head after some thought. “That’s one way to put it. Yes.”_ **

**_At the moment, Kyuhyun could not think of any reason why he should turn down this offer. Especially since it would make his life a whole lot easier at the moment. Student debt could get paid off, he would not have to worry about losing his apartment, and he would not have to save up money to be able to buy food. In thought, he bit down harshly on his bottom lip and tugged at it with his teeth. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Siwon grab his chin lightly and drag his thumb over his bottom lip to free it from his teeth._ **

**_“If you do that you’ll bruise your lip,” warned Siwon as he trailed his thumb over Kyuhyun’s lip again. “Considering what those lips can do, that would be a great shame.”_ **

**_Kyuhyun swallowed thickly before he responded, “I’ll do it.”_ **

**_A smile graced Siwon’s lips as he heard those words and used his grip on Kyuhyun’s chin to make the younger look up at him more._ **

**_“I’ll write up some basic rules I’ll expect you to follow if we want to make this work out,” Siwon explained. “They’re simple rules, I can guarantee that. But, there is one thing you should know before I ask you again if you’re certain about this decision.” This time, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun back so he was laying on the bed and hovered over him. “I like to have some interesting fun. It’s nothing that would ever hurt you, but things that would test your loyalty. Now. Do you still agree?”_ **

**_What Siwon said made Kyuhyun hesitate slightly, but also made him curious as to what the man was referring to._ **

**_“Do I get to make some rules too?” Kyuhyun questioned as he thought more. “I know you’re willing to open your house to me and all...but do I still get a say in things?”_ **

**_Siwon nodded his head and told him, “Of course you would get to make some rules. I’d have to approve of them of course.”_ **

**_Once Kyuhyun heard that, he bit the inside of his cheek and gave a small nod of his head. It did not take much thought before he was able to reply, “Yes, I want to.”_ **

**_“Before we leave today, give me your phone number so I can contact you easily,” Siwon told him before he placed a quick kiss on his lips and got up from the bed. “Oh, and when I contact you next, you better have your profile taken down from that site.”_ **

**_All Kyuhyun could do was nod his head vigorously as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Having Siwon be his sugar daddy was going to be interesting, but he was intrigued._ **

**\----**

**End of Flashback**

**\----**

**Although Kyuhyun had quickly come to enjoy being Siwon’s sugar baby, he had also quickly come to realize what type of interesting fun the man enjoyed having as well. It came in the form of pet play. The days Siwon chose to have fun with him were always interesting.**

**In the morning, he was not allowed to get dressed. That had been the first sign that he would act as Siwon’s dog today. The second hint was when the male pulled out a collar which was specifically meant for days like today. It was a royal blue color with silver hardware that Siwon told him looked great against his skin. The material was not harsh against his skin and honestly he had become accustomed to wearing it to the point that sometimes on days that he did wear it, he forgot about it.**

**Of course he was allowed breakfast, but he ate it out of a dog bowl Siwon had gotten for him. The color matched his collar and had a metal bone on the front which had his name engraved on it. Once breakfast was finished, he was situated on the couch. Leather cuffs bound his hands behind his back before a leash was fastened to his collar. Behind one of the cushions was a retractable leash that allowed only enough room for Kyuhyun to work his way off the couch to the water bowl that sat there.**

**Siwon would not leave him alone all day since he wanted to always ensure things were going alright. Come twelve thirty, he would always return home for his lunch break. During that time, he would release Kyuhyun from his leash and allow him to use the bathroom, although his hands had to remain cuffed so he always assisted him. After Kyuhyun had made the mistake of drinking too much water the first time and had peed on the couch, he had learned the punishment that came along with that. Thirty hard slaps to the ass later and Kyuhyun had sworn to himself that it would never happen again.**

**When it was time for Siwon to leave for work for the second half of the day, he always left Kyuhyun with a small gift once he was secured to the couch again. This time around, it had been something Kyuhyun had not dealt with before. It was a strap on, only Siwon secured it so the vibrating dildo would be inside of him. There was also a small tube that was connected to the dildo, but Kyuhyun had no clue what that was about because Siwon had made him close his eyes. Siwon had even laid out a few towels under him this time around which made Kyuhyun even more curious. Siwon then used some simple leather straps to secure Kyuhyun’s legs so they were bent in half and would stay that way. The final step was the black ball gag Kyuhyun had become well acquainted with. It was quite a good fit for his mouth, which he was thankful for, because it was small enough that it did not hurt his jaw too badly, but big enough that it still filled his mouth enough.**

**The only instructions Siwon had given him before he had left the house again, was to not cum before he arrived back home. Although Kyuhyun had become better at controlling himself, there were still times that he could not do it and received punishments.**

**Thankfully, the vibrations were consistent and he felt as if he had become used to them for the most part. Maybe this would mean he would make Siwon proud and hold himself back so that he could give him the relief he would desperately need.**

**Carefully, Kyuhyun shifted from laying on his side, to his back. The shoulder he had been laying on was starting to get sore but laying on his back was not much better since he then had to lay on his hands. Heavy sighs and moans left his gagged mouth as he rested against the couch and felt the vibrator hit slightly differently inside of him.**

**As he laid there, he turned his head to the side just at the right moment to see the time get displayed on the news channel.**

**_It’s only 2:58pm...still two hours to go until Siwon leaves work and another half hour on top of that until he’s actually home..._ ** **Kyuhyun told himself. That was one good thing about Siwon. Whenever they played like this, the man always made sure to get home on time. They never played around unless he knew he would be on time.**

**While he was distracted with his thoughts, there was a sudden, out of place, beeping sound.**

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_ **

**Kyuhyun looked around in confusion before he felt something that made him draw his legs in closer to his stomach. Something was coming** **_in_ ** **!**

**The substance was not warm, but it was not cold either. It filled his ass deep inside and he found his cock twitching at the feeling.**

**About ten seconds later, there was another round of sounds that caught Kyuhyun’s attention again.**

**_*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*_ **

**Once those sounds ended, the feeling of being filled came to a halt. Although he adjusted to the feeling of the substance inside of him, he stayed curled up.**

**Kyuhyun remembered that maybe a little over a week ago he had seen Siwon ordering some things off an adult website. He recalled seeing something about cum at the top of the man's shopping cart before he had closed his laptop. Kyuhyun was smart enough to put two and two together.**

**_He’s filling me with fake cum while he’s gone!_ ** **he screamed in his head. He shifted slightly to try and lower his legs a bit, but in the process, he felt some of the cum trickle from his ass and roll between his cheeks.** **_Fuck...that’s a dirty game he played without telling me,_ ** **he added to himself.**

**Needing something to actually distract himself now, Kyuhyun actually made an attempt to focus on the television. It actually appeared to work alright for the most part. Until 3:30pm came around. Another set of beeps went off and more of the fake cum was pumped into his ass at a steady stream. He could not have been more thankful when the four dings came along and stopped the flow. His erection was twitching so much and he was actually having to fight back the urge to cum.**

**This time around, it was harder for Kyuhyun to distract and calm himself down. Just when he managed to calm himself, 4:00pm came, along with four more beeps, and even more cum.**

**_Fuck! It’s every half hour!_ ** **Kyuhyun cursed as his cock really twitched now. For the first time in a while, he was uncertain that he would be able to follow Siwon’s order for the day.**

**Thankfully he was able to make it through this round as well, but now he was sweating and he was beginning to get a full feeling in his stomach. When he looked down at himself, he was able to tell there was a bulge from all the cum that had been pumped into him. And, if his thoughts were correct, he would have two more rounds before Siwon arrived home, and perhaps be in the middle of one when the man walked through the front door.**

**Next, 4:30pm rolled around and Kyuhyun lost it. The feeling of being so full, and still having more pumped into him pushed him over the edge. On his side again, Kyuhyun sprayed his cum on the couch, where some dribbled over the edge, along with onto the floor.**

**“Mmph!” he groaned into his gag. He had lost.**

**Since he had lost and broken Siwon’s rule for the day, he figured there was no point in holding himself back any longer. Whenever he felt the urge to cum, he allowed himself to dirty the couch and floor more. There was a good sized puddle on the couch cushion by the time 5:30pm rolled around.**

**Kyuhyun was a moaning mess on the couch. Overstimulated, filled to the brim, and unable to touch himself in any way.**

**The sound of a key turning the lock in the front door made Kyuhyun go silent and still on the couch.**

**“I’m home~!” Siwon greeted in a cheerful voice. “I even have a present for my precious puppy.”**

**On accident, Kyuhyun let out a small whine. It did not go unnoticed by Siwon. The front door closed and locked again for the night before Siwon slid his shoes off and walked over to the couch.**

**“Oh goodness…” sighed Siwon as he shook his head. “Has my puppy made a mess?”**

**As he crouched down to be level with Kyuhyun, the younger male closed his eyes. Kyuhyun waited for something to happen, but what, he was uncertain of. Siwon never used pure violence with him. The most he had ever done was spank him, but he had agreed to that in the set of rules the man had given him in the beginning. Siwon was also never one to yell. The only time the man had ever raised his voice at him had been when he had accidentally burned his hand on the stove and scared the shit out of Siwon.**

**A gentle hand was placed on his cheek which caused Kyuhyun to open his eyes slightly and look at Siwon. Surprisingly, the man did not look angry with him for not being able to follow the rule he had set.**

**“Was this a hard task for my precious puppy?” Siwon asked as he brushed his thumb along Kyuhyun’s cheek.**

**Slowly, Kyuhyun nodded his head. It had been difficult indeed.**

**“Were you startled when you experienced it?”**

**Again, Kyuhyun nodded his head. Siwon had not told him anything new was going to happen today.**

**“I should have let you know, but I wanted to surprise you,” Siwon told him with a slight frown as he leaned in and placed his forehead against Kyuhyun’s. “I’m sorry,” he apologized before he leaned back and looked Kyuhyun in the eyes to show his sincerity.**

**This time, Kyuhyun shook his head a couple of times. Siwon never did anything that hurt him, just as he had promised in the beginning of their relationship. All this had been was a small shock, but nothing he could not handle.**

**Siwon gently ruffled Kyuhyun’s sweaty dark brown hair before he reached over the edge of the couch where he had secured the bag of fake cum along with the timer that pumped it into Kyuhyun. He shut off the timer before he came back to Kyuhyun and unscrewed the tube from the bottom of the vibrator.**

**“Top of the line toys really are the best,” stated Siwon as he placed a hand on top of the bulge of Kyuhyun’s stomach. “But simple things are also tons of fun, we can’t forget that.” He then reached down and held up a nondescript bag. “Would you like to see your present?”**

**Silently, Kyuhyun nodded his head again. Before Siwon opened the bag, however, he reached over and unfastened the ball gag from around his head. Kyuhyun only had enough time to get a full breath in before Siwon slid two of his fingers into his mouth.**

**“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Siwon asked.**

**“Yeh, Mah-hta,” Kyuhyun struggled to get out.**

**“That’s my good puppy,” cooed Siwon before he slid his fingers farther into Kyuhyun’s mouth.**

**The younger gagged on his fingers slightly but Siwon did not pull them back out. After all, Kyuhyun had grown accustomed to gagging on his cock, so a few fingers was nothing scary for him and Siwon knew that as well.**

**When tears pricked Kyuhyun’s eyes, Siwon slowly withdrew his fingers and allowed for him to breath properly a couple of times.**

**There was a crinkling sound of a bag as Siwon pulled out what he had gotten for Kyuhyun. Once he showed it to the younger, he saw a mix of shock and confusion.**

**“When a puppy is good, they deserve a nice bone as a reward,” Siwon explained to him. He held the bone up to Kyuhyun and encouraged him, “Go ahead, take it.”**

**Not knowing how else to do so, Kyuhyun opened his mouth and bit down on the bone to take it from Siwon. Once he had it in his mouth, he received another pat on the head from Siwon.**

**“Now be good and don’t drop the bone your Master so lovingly bought for you,” Siwon warned him, his voice now more firm which caused Kyuhyun to flinch slightly. “I won’t punish you for cumming when I told you not to, because I did surprise you with something that was quite unusual and different from what we’ve done before. This, however, is quite a simple task. Right?”**

**At a time like this, Kyuhyun knew what to do. He knew what Siwon wanted from him so he nodded his head and replied with, “Arf!” while still holding onto the bone.**

**Siwon chuckled slightly and pat Kyuhyun on the head a few times before he stood up and grabbed a pillow off a nearby chair. He placed it on the floor by the couch before he reached back and unhooked the leash from Kyuhyun’s collar, which allowed the leash to retract behind the cushion once more.**

**Before Kyuhyun could try to shift, Siwon wrapped one of his hands around the back of his collar, and the other around the cuffs that held his hands behind his back. With ease, the man shifted him so he leaned off the couch, his chest and head resting on the pillow, while the tops of his thighs and his hips rested on the couch. He could feel as his left thigh smeared the cum on the couch, but as soon as he attempted to move, he felt the couch shift and a large hand land firmly on his ass. Siwon’s touch made him freeze and turn his head to the side so he could see the man better.**

**“It looks like you’re uncomfortable with all that fake cum inside of you,” Siwon commented as he looked down at Kyuhyun’s ass which had some of the cum dribbling out from around the vibrator which was still running. With a simple click of the switch, Siwon turned it off and started to undo the buckles which held the strap-on harness in place.**

**With a slow pull, Siwon began to extract the vibrator from Kyuhyun’s ass. Each small pull earned a whine from the younger male. His hips shook as he tried to tighten his hole so none of the cum would spill out. If he allowed himself to relax right now, he was going to end up making a huge mess which he doubted Siwon would clean up on his own. The last few inches of the vibrator was pulled out with a** **_*shlep*_ ** **sound, along with some cum that escaped.**

**“It still doesn’t look like you’re too comfortable,” stated Siwon while he reached down and pressed on the bulge of Kyuhyun’s stomach.**

**A sharp gasp left Kyuhyun’s mouth as his body tensed to try and keep everything inside of him. He wiggled slightly against Siwon, but kept his teeth clenched around the bone in his mouth.**

**“Does my puppy not want to make a mess inside the house?” asked Siwon as he lessened the pressure on Kyuhyun’s stomach.**

**Another whine passed Kyuhyun’s lips, scared that if he did anything more, that he would already drop the bone. Even if Siwon was not angry at him for not being able to follow his first rule, he wanted to do as good as he could to follow this one.**

**“I’ve trained my puppy so well,” Siwon cooed in pleasure as he grabbed Kyuhyun around the waist and hoisted him back up.**

**After a bit more movement, Siwon had Kyuhyun sitting on his lap, his legs spread open and feet planted on either side of his legs. Kyuhyun’s back leaned up against Siwon’s chest as he did his best to keep his ass tight. In this position, however, it was a lot more difficult of a task to accomplish. Siwon also noticed this quickly as he felt a few trickles of cum land on his work pants.**

**“I think my puppy needs some relief. Don’t you?” Siwon asked as he carefully pushed his arms between Kyuhyun’s folded legs and hooked them under his knees.**

**Whines of desperation left his mouth as he leaned his head back and groaned in agitation. Of course Siwon knew what all of his noises meant, so it would have been clear to the man that he needed his release right now.**

**“Let’s get you empty,” chimed Siwon before he nibbled at Kyuhyun’s neck playfully.**

**When Kyuhyun was suddenly lifted as Siwon stood up, he did the only thing he could and grabbed onto whatever clothing of Siwon’s that he could manage. The man easily started to walk while supporting his weight and headed out of the living room. Kyuhyun thought Siwon would carry him to the bathroom so he could relieve himself, but instead, he found the man carrying him into the kitchen.**

**Siwon could feel how Kyuhyun tensed up in his grasp and told him, “If I brought you to the bathroom, we would have to clean the shower before we’re able to use it next. The sink in here is stainless steel, wider than the toilet or sink in the bathroom, and easier to clean.”**

**He continued to carry Kyuhyun over towards the sink and carefully rested his feet on the counter so he would be straddling the metal basin. Once he was situated, Siwon slid one of his arms out from between Kyuhyun’s legs and placed it back on his stomach again. With some light pressure, he pressed down. Although Kyuhyun shook his head, not wanting to release everything like this, Siwon kept pressing down. Kyuhyun even attempted to push his hands against Siwon which resulted in a few small ‘tsks’ coming from Siwon.**

**“Be a good puppy, now,” Siwon told him as a bit more pressure was applied to his stomach.**

**Kyuhyun was not able to hold himself back once more pressure was applied. All he could do was lean his head back against Siwon’s shoulder as he relaxed his ass and allowed for all the fake cum to shoot into the sink below him. His entire body shook as everything shot out and he even found himself cumming from the experience. He felt Siwon’s hand stay on his stomach until everything was emptied into the sink. Only then did he feel the man start to rub his stomach in a comforting manner.**

**“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” asked Siwon as he leaned his head down and gave Kyuhyun a peck on the cheek. “It was even so good that you came. But now I should get you cleaned up a bit.”**

**The sound of water started as Siwon reached forward and pulled the lever on the faucett. He turned it so the water could warm up and placed his finger under the stream to make sure it did not get too hot. Once it was at a good temperature, he reached for the removable part of the faucet and pulled it out from the rest of the fixture. There was a small button on top which he pressed twice in order to get the water stream to come out like it would in the shower. Siwon then turned the stream towards Kyuhyun and started to rinse him off.**

**Feeling the warm sensation against his ass and sensitive cock, Kyuhyun picked his head up and looked down at what Siwon was doing.**

**“You just came, yet you’re already this hard again,” Siwon commented as he turned his full attention to teasing Kyuhyun’s member.**

**A sharp moan left Kyuhyun’s mouth which almost caused him to drop his bone. Thankfully, he was quick to react and bit down on it again before it was too late.**

**_Fuck...he’s playing with me...he knows what to do to make me lose it,_** **Kyuhyun groaned to himself**

**Indeed, Siwon knew how to tease him and torture him in all the right ways. All the sensitive spots Kyuhyun never knew he even had, Siwon had managed to find within their first month of living together. Ever since Siwon had figured out how to use those to his advantage, Kyuhyun had never been able to win against him.**

**Slowly, Siwon moved the stream of the water off of Kyuhyun’s erection and down to his balls and quivering hole. At that sensation, Kyuhyun gave a tug to his wrist restraints. With ease, SIwon clicked the switch on the faucet head and changed the stream back to a normal one. The force of the water was focused on his hole and was so strong that the sensation caused him to cum again.**

**Behind him, Kyuhyun could hear Siwon let out a small chuckle. He wanted to shoot the man a glare, but Siwon suddenly moved the faucet so close to his ass that he thought he would try to shove it inside. With the sensation even stronger now, Kyuhyun let out an even louder gasp and dropped his mouth open. In doing so, the bone fell from his mouth and clattered inside the sink.**

**“Master! Please! No more of that!” Kyuhyun begged as he pulled at Siwon’s shirt with his hands. “It feels like the water is going inside!” he cried out as his hips shook.**

**Without a word, Siwon turned the water off and retracted the faucet back into place. A slight shift on his feet was enough to press his straining erection against Kyuhyun’s ass as a silent tell of what was about to come.**

**“We should continue this in the bedroom,” Siwon whispered in a husky voice.**

**The sound of Siwon’s voice alone was enough to make Kyuhyun almost cum again. When Siwon’s voice got deeper and huskier like that, it was enough to drive him mad, and Siwon knew that.**

**With ease, Siwon shifted Kyuhyun so that he was seated on the counter. All Kyuhyun could do was sit and watch as the man leaned in between his legs. Siwon lowered his head and for a moment Kyuhyun thought he was going to give him a blowjob, something he had only done twice before when he was really pleased with him. Instead, Siwon began to plan kisses and small bites along the inside of his thighs. Of course Siwon would go for his inner thighs. That was a weakness of his.**

**Kyuhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cabinets and he focused on Siwon’s lips, tongue, and teeth on his skin. He was so lost in the feelings Siwon was giving him that he hardly noticed that he had removed the leg restraint from his left leg. As soon as he did, he relaxed his leg and allowed it to fall over the edge of the counter in a more comfortable manner. Then Kyuhyun realized that Siwon had started kissing and biting the inside of his right thigh all before releasing his right leg. Once he was free, he expected that Siwon would take his handcuffs off, but he was wrong.**

**“Let’s get to the bedroom now,” Siwon told him as he straightened himself up and snatched Kyuhyun off the counter with ease.**

**As Siwon carefully carried him up the stairs to their room, Kyuhyun leaned against him and quietly told him, “Sorry I couldn’t follow any of your rules today.”**

**“I already told you it was alright that you came while I was gone,” Siwon reminded him gently as he nudged their bedroom door open. “But, as for my precious puppy dropping his bone, and into a dirty sink none-the-less...a slight punishment is in order.”**

**Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon right before the man dropped him onto the bed. Able to sit up just fine, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon stood a few feet away from him and tugged his tie loose around his neck but did not pull it off. The way he then shrugged his suit jacket off and popped open the first few buttons on his dress shirt made Kyuhyun shiver in anticipation.**

**_Fuck...if he’s going to look like that and fuck me...I’m not going to last long,_** **Kyuhyun told himself as he gulped and licked his lips.**

**“Does my pup like what he sees?” Siwon asked as he raked**

**His eyes stayed on Siwon as the man slowly stepped forward and placed one of his knees on the bed. When Siwon placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shove, Kyuhyun fell back against the bed and looked up at the man. He opened his legs to allow Siwon closer and opened his mouth when he leaned down to kiss him.**

**While they kissed, Siwon reached up and grabbed onto Kyuhun’s twitching cock. Startled, Kyuhyun let out a gasp which only allowed Siwon to shove his tongue deeper into his mouth.**

**After a while, Kyuhyun began to struggle under Siwon and pull against his restraints. With such deep kisses, it was hard for him to get proper breaths of air into his lungs. Thankfully for him, Siwon knew his signs and backed away slightly. Now, instead, Siwon peppered Kyuhyun’s jawline and neck with kisses. As Siwon did so, he continued to stroke Kyuhyun’s erection.**

**“Master~!” Kyuhyun groaned when he felt Siwon tighten his grip on him. “That hurts!” he complained, followed by a sharp whine.**

**After Siwon released Kyuhyun and leaned away from him, he reminded the younger, “You need your punishment.”**

**With ease, Siwon repositioned them so that he was sitting on the bed with Kyuhyun positioned over his knees. This was a familiar position for Kyuhyun and he could tell what was about to happen next.**

**“I did have a new punishment planned, but since I already surprised you with something new today, I’m being generous and holding back,” Siwon explained to him as he placed a hand on his ass. “I’ll save that punishment for another time, so count yourself as lucky.”**

**Silently, Kyuhyun nodded his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek. While getting spanked was not the worst punishment that could ever happen, he knew it was still going to leave him with a sore butt for the next few days.**

**“Do you understand, my precious Puppy?” Siwon asked him while he reached up and gave Kyuhyun’s head a few pats.**

**“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun replied with a nod.**

**“And you understand I do this as a punishment and not out of anger,” Siwon told him next, just like he always did before a punishment. It was always important to him to remind Kyuhyun that he was never going to punish him like this out of anger. If he was angry, he would sit down and talk with him, but never do anything physical to him.**

**The soothing way Siwon rubbed his head and butt told Kyuhyun that the man was not mad at him at all. Kyuhyun even found himself nuzzling his head against Siwon’s hand.**

**“Puppy,” called Siwon in order to get his attention again.**

**“Oh! Yes, Master...I understand,” he replied this time. “Sorry...I zoned out…”**

**A small chuckle came from Siwon. This was a side of Kyuhyun that he loved very much. While Kyuhyun behaved himself for the most part and listened to him, there was also a very bratty side of him that tended to come out when he did not get enough sleep, was really hungry, or was having a bad day. Those sides of him were always fun to handle, especially the bratty side which always challenged him. But when Kyuhyun got into a more cuddly mood like this, it was the absolute best and Siwon’s favorite.**

**“Because I did something new and teased you a bit, I’ll only give you ten spanks today. Alright?” asked Siwon as he removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s head and instead gripped onto his handcuffs.**

**“Yes, Master,” came a small response.**

**Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s wrists slightly harder as he rubbed a few more circles against the younger’s butt. When he raised his hand, he felt Kyuhyun tense slightly.**

**“Here we go.”**

**Kyuhyun closed his eyes and felt the first spank land firmly on his butt. A content moan left his mouth as a small stinging sensation radiated across his skin. Two more spanks happened and Kyuhyun could feel them getting harder. That, however, did not stop his erection from stiffening more. Sure, this was a punishment, but Siwon had helped him realize a masochistic part of him that also loved it. If it was not for Siwon holding him, by the seventh spank, he surely would have been rubbing himself against Siwon’s thighs.**

**As soon as the tenth blow landed on his ass, Kyuhyun went limp against Siwon’s legs. The way Siwon ran his hand over his throbbing butt was soothing and made him relax more. After a short while, Kyuhyun felt a few slight tugs as his wrists before the cuffs disappeared and were tossed away.**

**Now free, Kyuhyun brought his hands forward and pushed himself up from his laying position. Siwon did nothing to stop him as he repositioned himself to sit on his lap so he faced him. His arms wound around his neck as he sat there comfortably.**

**“I missed you a lot today,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, his arms now curled around Kyuhyun’s waist.**

**Kyuhyun buried his face against Siwon’s neck and nodded his head in agreement. Even though he enjoyed the pet play he did with Siwon, it did get lonely in the house when he was not around. Kyuhyun felt how Siwon’s hand found its way back to his ass and rubbed him in a soothing way again. As he did that, Kyuhyun began to lightly lick and kiss Siwon’s neck.**

**Small gasps and moans escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth as he felt Siwon rimming his hole with his finger. Although he was stretched from the dildo, the feeling of Siwon’s fingers were so much better and something completely different. The man then pressed two of those fingers in, which caused Kyuhyun to bring one of his hands to the back of Siwon’s neck and hold onto him more firmly.**

**The fingers moved inside, pressing against his insides and spreading out. As Siwon moved his fingers faster, lewd sounds left Kyuhyun’s ass, which only embarrassed him.**

**It was not much longer before Siwon moved his other hand down and inserted two fingers from that hand as well. A gasp of pleasure flew from Kyuhyun’s lips as Siwon stretched him more. While Siwon slightly hooked his fingers and pulled them apart to make sure Kyuhyun was well stretched, the younger male started to rut against him. Their erections rubbed together and Siwon realized how tight his pants were becoming.**

**When Siwon slid his fingers in deeper, Kyuhyun could not stop himself from gripping the hair at Siwon’s nape and pulling at his hard. The pained grunt from Siwon caused Kyuhyun to release him right away and push away from him with his hands on Siwon’s chest.**

**“I’m sorry, Master!” he quickly apologized with wide eyes.**

**“My dear, sweet Puppy,” Siwon cooed as he withdrew his fingers from Kyuhyun’s ass. “Why don’t I give you another bone that I don’t think you’ll drop as easily?”**

**Hands on Kyuhyun’s hips, Siwon lifted him and moved his legs so Kyuhyun could kneel between them. Siwon quickly undid his pants and pushed down his boxers so his erection could spring free. Right away he watched as Kyuhyun licked his lips. When he had first taken Kyuhyun in as his sugar baby, the male had not been satisfactory in giving blowjobs. It had taken a bit of convincing to get Kyuhyun more interested, and quite a bit of training, but Siwon had managed to train him to enjoy giving blowjobs and to be more than satisfactory in them.**

**Eagerly, Kyuhyun leaned forward and placed his hands on Siwon’s thighs. Nothing needed to be said as Kyuhyun leaned forward and took Siwon’s length into his mouth.**

**The moan that left Siwon’s mouth was music to Kyuhyun’s ears. He could feel how Siwon’s thighs tense under his hands and knew he was already enjoying himself. Kyuhyun bobbed his head at a steady pace, not stopping when he felt Siwon intertwined his fingers into his hair. It was not until Siwon pushed his head down and held him there that Kyuhyun stopped. Siwon’s member hit the back of his throat and caused him to gag.**

**“Relax like I taught you,” Siwon told him calmly.**

**Kyuhyun closed his eyes and did what Siwon said. He felt Siwon pull back slightly and allow him to get in a few quick breaths before he pushed back in. Calm this time, Kyuhyun focused on Siwon’s cock as it slowly slid further and deeper into his throat. There were still gagging sounds that came from Kyuhyun, but he managed them better. Once Kyuhyun’s nose was pressed against Siwon’s pubic hair, he closed his lips around his cock and gave a small hum. Siwon sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Kyuhyun’s mouth and throat until he felt the younger male tap his hands against his thighs. Carefully, Siwon lifted Kyuhyun’s head from his cock and held his face in his hands.**

**Drool dribbled from Kyuhyun’s chin as he coughed and cleared his throat. A couple of tears fell from his eyes from the slight discomfort he had felt, but no pain at all.**

**“You’ve improved so much,” Siwon praised, a smile gracing his face as he looked at Kyuhyun’s swollen lips. “Did you enjoy your second bone of the night?”**

**With a few more gasps of air in his lungs, Kyuhyun finally nodded his head and replied, “I enjoyed it very much. It’s my favorite bone. Thank you, Master.”**

**“Shall we move onto the part we’re both eagerly waiting for?” Siwon then asked.**

**Overjoyed that the time had finally come, Kyuhyun launched himself from the floor and knocked himself and Siwon backwards. Siwon was shocked at just how eager Kyuhyun was, but flipped their position with ease.**

**With Kyuhyun under him, Siwon picked himself up just enough to slide his tie off over his head and removed his shirt as quickly as possible. His pants were simply pushed down a bit more so they were not in the way before he leaned back down.**

**“Turn over,” Siwon commanded with a twirl of his finger.**

**“B-but…” stuttered Kyuhyun. He pouted his lips slightly because he wanted to be able to look at Siwon.**

**Siwon did not want to barter with the younger male and ended up grabbing onto him and flipping him over himself to save time. He then placed a hand on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck, holding onto his collar, and leaned down next to his ear.**

**“If you’re my Puppy, you should be fucked like one,” Siwon told him in a husky low voice. “Hands and knees, ass up, taking my cock.”**

**Kyuhyun felt like he did not even have a second to react to Siwon’s words before he felt the man press himself into him. The way Siwon’s cock managed to fill his ass was one of his favorite feelings. Stretched, filled, and being pounded into was absolutely amazing. It felt so overwhelming that he did not last long before he came all over the cover beneath him.**

**“My Puppy must have been holding back,” Siwon cooed as he kept moving.**

**No time had been wasted before Siwon picked up his pace and listened to the desperate cries that came from Kyuhyun. He knew Kyuhyun was overstimulated, but that was something else he had worked on with the younger. Siwon kept one hand on Kyuhyun’s neck and the other on his hip to keep him in the position he wanted. He plowed into Kyuhyun at a rough pace, showing him no mercy and listened to the younger male beneath him moan in pleasure.**

**“Mmmm~! Master!” Kyuhyun cried out as he shifted back slightly to try and get Siwon deeper inside of him. His body was shaking with pleasure and his cock would not stop leaking. “Master, please!” he begged while his hands clutched at anything he could reach.**

**Siwon moaned as Kyuhyun’s movement and released his neck. Both of his hands trailed to Kyuhyun’s chest as he pressed himself against the younger’s back. His hands groped Kyuhyun’s chest and played with his nipples while he bit against his shoulder and neck to make sure to leave marks.**

**“I love this collar on you, but sometimes it gets in the way,” Siwon grunted before he bit down on his exposed neck once more.**

**“Ah~!” Kyuhyun cried out, his body feeling even more overstimulated with all the added sensations.**

**His legs and hips shook before he came again and slumped down against the bed. As he fell onto the bed, Siwon’s cock slid out of him, leaving his ass empty and his hole twitching,**

**“Someone must have been pent up all day if you’re cumming this quickly and easily,” commented Siwon as he repositioned himself so his legs were outside of Kyuhyun’s.**

**“I was craving for you all day,” Kyuhyun confirmed as he gave Siwon a sideways glance. “That dildo is nothing compared to your size, Master.”**

**A purr-like sound left Siwon’s throat and vibrated his chest enough for Kyuhyun to feel it and hum in response. Kyuhyun then felt how Siwon began to rub his cock between his cheeks and how he curled his legs around his to keep him in place. If Siwon was pinning him down this much, he knew this next round was going to be more intense than the last.**

**“Then let me fill you the way you’ve waited for all day,” Siwon told him before sliding back into his ass.**

**This time around, instead of big movements, Siwon rutted against him more and used small snaps of his hips to drive Kyuhyun insane. The way Kyuhyun’s erection rubbed against the cover was an added sensation. While the friction was warm, it was not nearly as good as Siwon’s hand. In this position, however, he knew he was not going to receive that pleasure.**

**The bed bounced Kyuhyun’s hips back against Siwon’s which made their movements quicker and harder. Siwon grabbed the back of Kyuhyun’s hair and retched his head up away from the bed. Kyuhyun gasped and pressed himself up as much as Siwon would allow, which was not much, and turned his head slightly. When he did, his lips were met with Siwon’s and they started a heated makeout session. Their tongues intertwined together, Kyuhyun knowing better than to try and win against the man. A couple of times Siwon bit his tongue and bottom lip to further show his dominance in their relationship. All Kyuhyun could do was moan and accept it because he did not mind Siwon like this.**

**Kyuhyun only realized Siwon was getting close to his climax when he felt his hips wavering in their pace.**

**“In me this time,” Kyuhyun called out as he turned his head away just enough to break this kiss. “Show me how much better your cum is than that fake shit.”**

**“Language,” Siwon warned as his pace increased.**

**More moans flew from both of their mouths as they moved quicker together. Not many more thrusts were made before Siwon buried himself deep inside Kyuhyun and released himself. The warm sensation made Kyuhyun cum right after him and moan his name loudly.**

**Kisses were peppered all along Kyuhyun’s neck, shoulders, and upper back as they laid there together in silence. After a few minutes, Siwon picked himself up and slowly removed himself. Only then did he lay down next to Kyuhyun and pull him in close so they faced one another.**

**“Thank you for tonight,” Siwon told him with a slumbering smile.**

**“Do I get a reward now?” asked Kyuhyun right after, a gleam in his eyes.**

**Each time after Siwon did something like this with him all day, he always allowed for Kyuhyun to indulge in something the following day. Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to take his black card for the day and was always pleased that the younger male never wanted to go on a complete spending spree. The younger always bought a couple of relatively inexpensive items, some foods to snack on, and that was it.**

**“What are you looking to buy this time?” Siwon questioned while he reached a hand up and moved some of Kyuhyun’s sweaty hair from his face.**

**Kyuhyun pressed his forehead lightly against Siwon’s and gave him an innocent smile. “Do you remember that red silk shirt I bought a while back ago? The one with the black buttons.”**

**“Mmmm...I remember that shirt,” Siwon acknowledged. He leaned in to kiss Kyuhyun, but the younger made sure to keep his lips just out of reach as he shifted away slightly, but still kept their foreheads touching. “It hugged your body** **_perfectly_ ** **and you looked like such a** **_fucking_ ** **tease.”**

**“If I remember correctly, you loved how clearly you could see my stiff nipples in it too,” Kyuhyun added with a light laugh.**

**“Oh, I did,” agreed Siwon as he thought about Kyuhyun in that shirt again. “I almost made you change out of it before we went to dinner because I didn’t want others to see you in it.”**

**Light chuckles passed Kyuhyun’s lips as he closed his eyes momentarily. He had not known up till that point that a piece of clothing could make Siwon so jealous. His eyes then opened as he made direct eye contact with Siwon again.**

**“Then I bet you also remember how you tore it off me that one night,” Kyuhyun reminded him in a flatter tone before he reeled his head back and stared at him. “You tore the material and popped off so many buttons that I couldn’t wear it again.”**

**Siwon propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Kyuhyun. “Ahhh...I do seem to remember that shirt meeting a dreadful end.”**

**“That was an expensive shirt, Siwon! I had bought it specifically because I knew you’d enjoy it!” Kyuhyun exclaimed in sadness. “I was devastated after I learned that you had destroyed it so badly!”**

**“Expensive?” Siwon asked with his eyebrows knit together. “It was only a couple thousand,” he pointed out.**

**“I had behaved myself so well for so many rewards so that I wouldn’t feel terrible when I bought that shirt…” Kyuhyun admitted, his eyes cast down to the bed.**

**A sad smile crossed Siwon’s face before he grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him back down onto the bed and held him against his chest.**

**“Kyuhyun, you’re my sugar baby…” he trailed off as he looked down at his collar and hooked his finger through it before he yanked him forward slightly, “...my Puppy. Remember that you never have to feel guilty about spending my money. You do more than enough for me to earn spending a bit of money when you deserve it.”**

**Siwon released Kyuhyun’s collar and let the younger male cuddle back against him. After sex was always when Kyuhyun was always the most cuddly and affectionate. The rougher the sex, the better Kyuhyun was afterwords.**

**“Sleep now, Puppy. You’re tired,” Siwon told him as he pet his head.**

**“You’re sleepier than I am considering you had a full work day as well,” Kyuhyun reminded him as he nuzzled himself closer to the man.**

**They continued their lighthearted conversation, their words slowly trailing off as they dozed off into sleep. Whether they would wake up for dinner was another question, but if they did not, it was certain that Siwon would be up early the next morning to make waffles and bacon for them both. Becoming a sugar baby for Siwon was the best choice Kyuhyun had ever made. That was for certain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another WonKyu oneshot! This time, a bit of pet play. I had this fun little idea and wanted to write it out so...I did ^^ This time, Kyuhyun ended up as Siwon’s sugar baby and he gets to have some fun with Siwon. The situation in the morning Kyuhyun appeared familiar with, except for the strap-on situation. Siwon can read Kyuhyun very well and knows what to do to push him a bit, but not too much. Kyuhyun also knows how to have fun with things and enjoy Siwon. It looks like both Siwon and Kyuhyun are very pleased with their sugar daddy/baby situation! 


	5. Gun

**The war to claim their turf was becoming more serious. While Kyuhyun held power in the East, and Siwon held power in the South, where the two borders met there had not been a clear ruler. For years their two gangs had fought it out and in an attempt to decide who would hold the power. Power had first gone to Siwon, whose gang had slaughtered four of Kyuhyun’s gang. A few months later, however, when Kyuhyun had challenged Siwon’s gang, they had cut down three of his members and won the territory back.**

**After five years of this uncertain turf war, it was time to settle things for good. Both Kyuhyun and Siwon had sent a member of their gang to the border to pass notes along as they worked out a plan. It was a mutual consensus that, if during this planning period, that no one was to die. If that happened they would undo anything they had worked for.**

**East Territory**

**\----**

**Kyuhyun pulled on his dark brown leather jacket and slid his gun into place. Once in place he sat down and slid his shoes on, making sure they were tightly tied.**

**“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yesung asked, his arms folded across his chest.**

**“We can work something else out,” stated Sungmin as he walked up just as Kyuhyun stood up.**

**With a tug at the bottom of his white shirt to straighten himself out a bit more, Kyuhyun shook his head. His hand ran through his light brown hair as he let out a puff of air and closed his eyes.**

**“This is how things will be determined between Siwon and me,” Kyuhyun explained. “If we try something else, we’re playing dirty.”**

**Sungmin raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Yesung who gave him just as confused of a look as well.**

**“And since when have we played fair?” Ryeowook questioned as he walked down the hallway and paused in the dim light. “We’ve killed them...they’ve killed us…”**

**With a serious expression on his face, Kyuhyun turned towards all of them and placed a hand on his gun. A sly smile crossed his lips before he replied, “There’s no need to doubt me and my abilities. I’m the best shot here, hand on hand combat is no problem, and I’m the smartest.”**

**Sungmin took a couple more steps forward and asked, “What do we do if you don’t come back?”**

**“Pft!” Kyuhyun scoffed as he rolled his eyes and walked towards Sungmin. He placed a hand on his shoulder before he told him, “Then you can become the next boss.”**

**There was no time for the three of them to say anything before Kyuhyun turned his back on them and headed out the door. The three of them glance at each other once again before knowing what they needed to do. Everyone else in their group had to know that Kyuhyun had headed out and hope that he would return.**

**South Territory**

**\----**

**Dressed in black shoes, jeans, shirt, and jacket, Siwon stood in the mirror and ran his tongue across his top teeth. Soon he would be heading out to the border to meet with Kyuhyun and settle who would get the disputed land.**

**Siwon reached to his hip and unsheathed a short blade. He brought it up and flicked his thumb across it with a smile. Since he knew this day was approaching, he had wanted to make sure his knife was ready. The sound of his bedroom door opening caused him to spin around the launch his blade.**

**In the doorway, stood Leeteuk, who had not even flinched as the blade embedded itself in the wooden door frame only a few inches from his head. Slowly, Leeteuk turned his head and glanced from the knife back over to Siwon.**

**“Bringing a knife to a possible gun battle?” asked Leeteuk before he pried the blade from the wood. “Doesn’t sound too smart if you ask me.”**

**A chuckle passed Siwon’s lips as he took his knife back from Leeteuk and slid it into its sheath once more. He then pulled back the other side of his jacket to reveal the gun on his other hip.**

**“I know I usually come and ask you for advice, Leeteuk, but I don’t think I need your assistance this time around,” stated Siwon with confidence.**

**“What do you expect to happen when you meet with Kyuhyun today?” Leeteuk then asked while he leaned against the wall with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. “Will you talk or use violence?”**

**With a shrug of his shoulders, Siwon looked away and remained silent.**

**“It’s obvious he’d use violence,” Eunhyuk chimed in as he walked into the room with Donghae clinging to him, arms around his waist.**

**“Or he could use his words so things can be settled more peacefully…” Donghae offered.**

**Siwon rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He had told Eunhyuk that falling for someone not in the mafia lifestyle would be a problem. All Donghae wanted to do was avoid violence and use words instead to settle everything. Donghae was not meant for this sort of lifestyle, but Eunhyuk had threatened to leave if Donghae was not accepted. Since Eunhyuk was one of his best fighters, there had been no way he would be able to lose him.**

**“Words are for the weak,” Siwon replied as he ignored Donghae and glanced at Eunhyuk.**

**In his all black attire, Siwon walked past Leeteuk and shoved his way past Eunhyuk and Donghae.**

**“I’ll be back in no time,” stated Siwon before he left.**

**The Border of Unclaimed Territory**

**\----**

**In the unclaimed territory, Siwon and Kyuhyun both stood far enough apart from each other and looked one another down. Although both assumed the other had a weapon on them, neither reached for theirs. They stood in an open field, with only a small shed nearby which had sometimes been used as a lookout spot when one of them ruled the territory.**

**Both of them had known of each other for years now. Years. Their fathers had been the heads of the mafias before passing and passed on the responsibilities to them. Ever since they were young, Kyuhyun and Siwon knew of one another’s existence. There had even been a time when a rival mafia to both of theirs had kidnapped them. That time together was all they really knew of each other.**

**Flashback**

**~~~~**

**_It was the middle of the night when Kyuhyun was jostled from his sleep by a cloth being shoved over his mouth and nose, which muffled any short-lived screams. The next time he had woken up, he had been bound with ropes to a pole, across from another child around the same age as him._ **

**_“About time you woke up,” the child groused as he looked over at him._ **

**_Kyuhyun shook his head a couple of times before he pulled at the ropes that bound his arms and legs. He completely ignored the other child and started to look around the room they were stuck in. White walls with peeling wallpaper, boarded up windows, a single lightbulb to dimly light the room, and a single, rickety, wooden chair._ **

**_“Hey!” the other child then shouted in annoyance. “You should pay attention when someone speaks to you!”_ **

**_This time, Kyuhyun turned his head to him._ **

**_“W-what’s going on? Where are we?” asked Kyuhyun in a small voice._ **

**_“We’ve been captured, obviously,” he stated. “I’m Siwon….Choi Siwon…?” he said, since he figured Kyuhyun must have known who he was._ **

**_At that name, Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open in shock. Was he really in the same room with the Choi mafia’s son!?_ **

**_“I already know who you are so there’s no need for an introduction,” Siwon then told him as he started to look around to see if there was any way for them to escape. “You’re Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. The only son to the Cho mafia of the East territory,” he explained in a bored voice. “I was brought here before you were, so when they brought you in I pretended to still be knocked out so I could listen to them.”_ **

**_“Them…? Who’s them?” asked Kyuhyun, terrified of their current situation._ **

**_“The Kim mafia, of course,” Siwon replied as if it was that obvious._ **

**_“But...aren’t they…”_ **

**_“A mutual rival mafia of ours?” Siwon finished for him. “And why do you think we’re here then?”_ **

**_Nervously, Kyuhyun took a big gulp and answered, “They want to use us as bait and take down our fathers.”_ **

**_“Hmph...not as dumb as you look,” scoffed Siwon as he looked at the wide eyed kid across from him._ **

**_Right when Kyuhyun was about to shout back, the door to the room they were held captive in slammed open. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun jumped in shock and turned their heads towards the man who entered and figured it was Mr. Kim. They could not know for sure if it was him because they had never seen him before. All they could do was assume with the way he carried himself with an air of confidence and power._ **

**_“Oh great! I see you’re both awake now!” Mr. Kim exclaimed excitedly._ **

**_The chair that was in the room was dragged towards them and settled between them so he could keep his eyes on them both. While Siwon sat there with a fearless expression on his face, Kyuhyun on the other hand was starting to get teary eyed._ **

**_“Awwww...is the baby scared?” Mr. Kim asked, his full attention now on Kyuhyun. “You’re what? Eight now?”_ **

**_“Y-yes…” Kyuhyun replied in an even smaller voice than when he had spoken with Siwon before._ **

**_“So cute,” Mr. Kim told him as he then got up from his chair._ **

**_Kyuhyun flinched as he saw Mr. Kim approaching him. There was no way he could move or even try to protect himself. Even if he could, he was too small. When Mr. Kim reached him, he placed a hand under his chin and forced him to look up towards him._ **

**_“I wonder what your father would say if he walked in and found you dead,” Mr. Kim questioned._ **

**_There was a hitch in Siwon’s voice as he fully realized what was going on here. Not only were they being used as bait to draw their fathers in, but they were also both only children. If Mr. Kim killed them...who would take over their mafias if anything happened to their fathers or when they passed? There would be chaos if no one was appointed properly._ **

**_“I see someone’s caught on,” Mr. Kim then stated as he saw the look on Siwon’s face. “You just turned thirteen. Right? A ripe, young teenager, probably hasn't shot a gun yet but soon to learn.”_ **

**_“My father will be here any moment now!” Siwon stated as fiercely as he could. “Then he’ll kill you!” Even though he strained against the ropes they did not move and only dug into his skin._ **

**_Mr. Kim’s attention completely dropped from Kyuhyun and turned to Siwon. He removed his hand from under Kyuhyun’s chin and strolled over to his other captive. Unlike his gentle action towards Kyuhyun, however, this time he grabbed a fistful of Siwon’s hair and yanked his head up._ **

**_“Trying to be tough now?” Mr. Kim asked with a scowl on his face. “Try doing that when you’re dead.”_ **

**_Siwon tried to hide the horror from his face as he watched as Mr. Kim pulled out a blade. The expression that flashed across his face did not go unnoticed by Mr. Kim, however._ **

**_“Stop it!” Kyuhyun screamed from the other side of the room, his eyes clamped shut and his body shaking in fear. He did not want to die, and he did not think he could stand to watch someone else get killed either._ **

**_His blade lowered away from Siwon and his attention went back to Kyuhyun. Heavy footsteps trailed across the creaking floorboards as Mr. Kim approached Kyuhyun again and crouched down in front of him. This time, the blade went to Kyuhyun’s throat, pressed firmly enough so he could feel the cold metal, but light enough to not actually break skin. A whimper fell from Kyuhyun’s lips as he pressed himself against the pole to try and get farther from the knife._ **

**_“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. Killing either of you right now would take the fun out of everything,” Mr. Kim explained in a sinister voice. “If you don’t suffer first, where would the fun be?”_ **

**_Mr. Kim then straightened himself up, fixed his closed, placed his blade away again, and headed out of the room. Siwon and Kyuhyun had no clue how long they would be stuck there until their father’s found them. Or, worst case scenario, how long it would be before they ended up dead._ **

**~~~~**

**End of Flashback**

**“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Siwon called over as he ran a hand over his hair. “I know I’m good looking but…”**

**“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kyuhyun called back along with an eye roll.**

**Kyuhyun then took a few steps forward which were met equally by Siwon’s slightly larger steps. Slowly, they approached each other, making sure to keep a close eye on each other. As they drew closer together, Siwon’s foot stepped onto a twig and snapped it in half. On instinct, Kyuhyun reached to his hip and drew out his gun, pointed directly at Siwon.**

**“Someone seems a little tense,” Siwon stated with a smirk.**

**“Tense? No way!” shouted Kyuhyun as he felt a small bead of sweat trickle down his temple.**

**Siwon kept the smirk on his face and shook his head slightly, since he did not believe Kyuhyun for a second. Without any hesitation, he pulled his gun out as well, flicked the safety off, and pointed it directly at Kyuhyun.**

**“Now that I know you have a gun, I can’t keep going while not defending myself,” Siwon explained.**

**Both of them adjusted their grips on their guns and started to step forward again. When they were within easy shooting range, they paused.**

**“Well...this can go a couple of ways,” Kyuhyun told Siwon in a stern voice.**

**Head cocked to the side, Siwon asked, “A couple of ways? What ways are you thinking of?”**

**“Either you die, I die, or we settle this in a calm manner,” Kyuhyun listed off.**

**An idea suddenly came to Siwon’s mind. Slowly, he lowered his gun, showed Kyuhyun that he put it on safety mode again, and let it hang from his finger. Although Kyuhyun knew Siwon had just left himself defenseless for the most part, he did not lower his gun.**

**“How about we do this then,” Siwon began as he took another step forward. “We lose the guns. We don’t need them to settle something like this.”**

**“We don’t?” questioned Kyuhyun. “Isn’t that how we’ve typically handled everything between us?”**

**“We’re both relatively young, Kyuhyun. I’m 34, which makes you...what...29? It would be a shame for either of us to die this young,” explained Siwon. “If we go hand-on-hand against each other, we’ll be left with a winner and our lives.”**

**Kyuhyun squinted his eyes at Siwon and asked, “A fair fight?”**

**Without any hesitation, Siwon tossed his gun to the side, but not too far off. Even though Kyuhyun was not fully convinced that this was a good idea, he knew that he was the best fighter in his mafia. He stood a good chance against Siwon. So, he did the same with his gun.**

**Once Siwon watched Kyuhyun discard his gun, he shifted his stance and brought his fists up. Kyuhyun did the same and they slowly began to approach one another. They waited and waited to see who would be the first to lunge.**

**When Kyuhyun noticed Siwon’s eyes waver for a mere second, he took that as his chance to lunge and land a blow on Siwon’s jaw. The man stumbled back slightly and rubbed his jaw with a shocked expression.**

**“Feisty...I like it,” commented Siwon.**

**The two of them moved around, each landing a few blows on one another. Kyuhyun was feeling confident in his abilities to win against Siwon until the man landed a kick directly to his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground and coughed violently. Siwon wiped some sweat from his forehead as he looked down at Kyuhyun and watched the younger spit out some blood.**

**As he approached Kyuhyun, he saw the younger reach his hand out and realized they were closer to the guns than he thought they were. Before Kyuhyun could fully grasp the gun, he bolted forward, kicked one gun away from Kyuhyun, and grabbed the other.**

**“Trying to be a fucking cheat won’t get you anywhere,” scowled Siwon before he took the butt of the gun and slammed it against the back of Kyuhyun’s head.**

**The younger male slumped to the ground, unconscious. While Siwon could have easily called this his victory and claim the territory as his, he knew he could still have a bit more fun with everything he had planned. His eyes trailed over to the small shed. His gun was placed at his hip again before he snatched up Kyuhyun’s and shoved it into the waistband of his jeans. Only then did he pick up Kyuhyun and sling him over his shoulder with ease.**

**\----**

**“Uhg…” Kyuhyun groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to focus them. “Damn bastard…” he mumbled as he tried to sit up.**

**That, however, was when he realized he could not sit up. There was rope tightly wound around his wrists that were tied behind him, and his knees and ankles to keep them together. Eventually, he started to look around and found there was hardly anything in this small shed. There were a few naked lightbulbs that hung from the ceiling, one of which was burnt out and the other which was flickering and threatening to go out. There was a single window which he could see out of and could tell it was already late at night. One side of the shed had a simple desk and an old chair, while the other had a bookshelf which was empty for the most part besides for a few random books and more coils of rope. A small chest also sat under the window which Kyuhyun had no idea if it was empty or not.**

**A flashback of what happened to him as a child came back. His breath started to get short and his head began to spin. The trauma from that incident was something that had never left him. Any room that was not brightly lit always began to bring back the memories of that room. If he was ever able to not fully move, it made the memories and trauma even worse. In a room like this, where nearly everything was the same, it really caused him to remember everything that had happened.**

**There was a strong pang of pain in his left leg that began to radiate up his entire leg. Kyuhyun wanted to grab onto his leg and curl himself into a ball, but in his position, that was impossible. All he could do was roll over slightly and press his forehead against the floor, a silent scream coming from his mouth as he tried to think of something to distract him from the phantom pain.**

**“I’m not there...I’m not there…” he began to chant to himself to try and calm his nerves. “Mr. Kim’s dead...he can’t do anything.” Once they had been rescued, he had gone to the hospital and it had been determined that he needed to see a psychologist for the mental trauma he had endured. “I’m alright...he’s not here…” he chanted to himself to attempt to calm himself more.**

**A few minutes passed before Kyuhyun was able to calm himself more and steady his breathing. There was still a bit of discomfort in his leg, but it was not as bad as earlier. He then knew what he needed to do...or at least attempt.**

**It was a bit of a struggle, but eventually, Kyuhyun managed to get himself into a seated position. There was a chance that he would be able to stand up if he could get to the desk and then from there he might be able to find something to cut the ropes with. Just before he started to move, however, the door to the shed swung open.**

**“Oh great! I see you’re finally awake!” Siwon exclaimed as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. “You were out for quite some time and I began to worry.”**

**Kyuhyun glared at Siwon as he watched him walk over to the desk, pull out the chair, and take a seat. The chair creaked under Siwon as he crossed one leg over the other and stared down at him. They stayed silent for a few moments as they looked at one another.**

**“Glaring really isn’t nice, Kyuhyun,” commented Siwon with a shake of his head.**

**“You’re a fucking cheater,” Kyuhyun growled as his teeth ground together in anger.**

**Siwon’s face went stern before he silently stood up from the chair and walked over to Kyuhyun. With ease, he lifted his leg and placed his foot on Kyuhyun’s left shoulder and gave him a hard shove. The younger toppled onto his side and felt as Siwon placed a foot onto his left knee. Upon feeling that, Kyuhyun jolted his head up, terror in his eyes.**

**“Oh...does this remind you of something?” Siwon asked as he applied a bit more pressure. “If I remember correctly, Mr. Kim cracked one of your bones in your calf.”**

**“Stop it, Siwon!” cried Kyuhyun as he tried to shift away from the man.**

**“That scream you let out when he snapped your leg...that’s the only scream I can remember,” Siwon continued.**

**“I said stop it!” Kyuhyun shouted even louder this time.**

**Using his foot, Siwon rolled Kyuhyun over onto his back and walked around him to his head. Kyuhyun was too nervous right now to do anything, so he only tilted his head back slightly and watched Siwon silently.**

**“It seems to me like you might have some trauma from that kidnapping,” taunted Siwon as he crouched down and patted his hair a couple of times, something Mr. Kim had always done to him before hurting him.**

**There was then a tug at Kyuhyun’s jacket collar as Siwon dragged him over to the chair, hauled him up, and sat him down onto it. As soon as he was forced to sit down, Siwon wound one of his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders in order to hold him in place. Seconds later, Kyuhyun felt something pressed against his throat. The way Kyuhyun stopped moving was evidence enough that the younger male was still traumatized.**

**“Don’t forget to breathe,” Siwon whispered in his ear.**

**“You had to fight dirty...and go grab a knife?” asked Kyuhyun as he remained as still as he could.**

**“Oh, I didn’t have to go grab it,” Siwon assured him in a husky voice in his ear. “I had it on me the entire time we were fighting.”**

**“Dirty bastard, I-” Kyuhyun cut himself off as he felt the blade press harder against his throat.**

**Siwon chuckled before he said, “You still have no much energy.”**

**“Get your hands off of me. You can have this territory if you want,” Kyuhyun told him flat out to give him what he wanted.**

**Gently, Siwon trailed the knife down to the collar of Kyuhyun’s shirt. He snagged the tip of his knife on Kyuhyun’s shirts before telling him, “I want something more before that.”**

**Kyuhyun completely stiffened as Siwon pulled his shirt out and dragged his knife down the fabric, slicing it in half down to his navel.**

**“Ahh-!” came a sharp cry from Kyuhyun as the knife sliced into his skin slightly on his abdomen.**

**“Well, you don’t have the body of an eight year old any longer,” Siwon commented as he saw the faint outline of abs. It was nothing prominent, but it was certain that Kyuhyun worked out. “I remember how Mr. Kim stripped us down and threw buckets of cold water on us. I’ll have you know, I’ve grown up a lot since then too.”**

**The knife lightly met with Kyuhyun’s skin again as Siwon trailed it down from his chest to the top of his pants. Siwon tapped the knife against the buckle of Kyuhyun’s belt in a teasing manner. He then trailed it down slightly lower to the younger male’s crotch and lightly circled that area a few times. Siwon’s other hand then trailed down and began to undo the belt and button of Kyuhyun’s jeans. Before he could get much farther, however, he was met by a harsh headbutt to his face. Kyuhyun had swung his head around in order to land the blow, and glared angrily at him when Siwon turned his attention towards him.**

**“You’re a coward to handle things like this,” growled Kyuhyun through clenched teeth.**

**Siwon wiped a small trail of blood from his nose on the back of his hand and looked at it before he raised an eyebrow. “You want something more fair?”**

**“You knocked me out and had a knife on you this entire time,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “You don’t know the meaning of fair.”**

**“Then let me propose it to you as this instead,” Siwon told him as he withdrew farther from Kyuhyun. “Either, you don’t get a chance to fight and I rape you right now. Or...I give you a fighting chance.”**

**Kyuhyun held back a cringe of disgust. Just what kind of sick person was Siwon? If one thing was for certain, however, it was that he was not about to let Siwon rape him without putting up a fight.**

**“Untie me and we’ll fight,” replied Kyuhyun in a steady voice.**

**“Alright…” came a simple response before Siwon gripped his knife and walked around the front of Kyuhyun.**

**If he was going to cut the ropes, he was going to do it in a smart manner. First, he cut the ropes around Kyuhyun’s knees. That way, he would not be able to kick him and try to win an early upper hand. Next, he walked back around Kyuhyun and sliced the ropes around his wrists. Now, if he did try to attack him, he still would not be able to run away. Once those ropes were cut, he moved back around to the front and severed the ropes around Kyuhyun’s ankles.**

**As Kyuhyun stood up from the chair and kicked the ropes away from his feet, he watched as Siwon walked over to the bookshelf and placed his knife down. He did not take his eyes off of Siwon as he rubbed his sore wrists. When Kyuhyun saw Siwon reach up to the top of the bookshelf, his body tensed. Since it was so tall, he had not been able to see if there was anything up there. Clearly, however, there was by the way Siwon moved his hand around.**

**“Ahh...here it is,” Siwon stated before he pulled his arm back towards the front of the bookshelf. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to use this during our fight. I just wanted to show it to you so you don’t think I’m cheating again.”**

**Feet planted firmly on the group and hands clenched into fists, Kyuhyun observed while Siwon pulled whatever it was down. When he saw the object, his body reacted. His knees gave way as he fought to remain standing. His hands began to sweat profusely, and his face went completely white.**

**In his hand, Siwon held a hammer very similar to that which Mr. Kim had used to break his leg. It was a metal, silver hammer which had spikes on the end, similar to one a butcher would use to tenderize meat. He moved it around in his hand a couple of times and paid no attention to Kyuhyun until he heard a thump. When he glanced over, he saw Kyuhyun on the ground, his leg clenched in his hands as he hyperventilated.**

**“Oh, I’m sorry,” Siwon said as he glanced from Kyuhyun back to his hammer and smirked. “Did this bring back more trauma?”**

**Kyuhyun shot Siwon a death glare as he tried to pull himself together. The phantom pain in his leg was too much for him to stand at the moment though. All he could do at the moment was watch as Siwon approached him, hammer still in hand. Kyuhyun felt his stomach lurch while he watched Siwon crouch down in front of him. When Siwon placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s left leg, he could not help but flinch. Once Siwon gave his leg a squeeze, Kyuhyun cried out and did his best to push Siwon away.**

**“Fucking cheater…” growled Kyuhyun, more sweat dripping down his forehead.**

**Without looking away from Kyuhyun, Siwon then tossed the hammer away where it splintered a part of the floor in the corner of the shed. “I told you I wasn’t going to cheat.” Siwon then glanced back and pointed towards the hammer. “See?”**

**Another growl came from Kyuhyun as his head started to clear more as he stated, “You know what you’re doing. You’re using my trauma to get the upper hand.”**

**“What? Noooo…never…” Siwon responded in a sarcastic tone, followed by a smirk. “Why would I ever use the trauma of an eight year old against a grown man?”**

**“Choi Siwon…”**

**“All those years ago, you were a helpless little kid,” continued Siwon. “A small child who hadn’t experienced anything in the world yet.”**

**Kyuhyun clenched his teeth and held his tongue. The pain in his leg was slowly diminishing and he was no longer sweating. All he needed was a little longer to get himself back together and fight.**

**“You weren’t strong like me and I’m honestly shocked you’ve made it this far after your father passed,” Siwon scoffed. “With how you’re reacting now, I would have figured someone would have overtaken you with your weaknesses.”**

**Just as Siwon was about to keep talking and try to embarrass Kyuhyun more, he received a large punch to his jaw. Before he had time to react to anything, Kyuhyun pounced on him and pushed him to the floor with all his force. Kyuhyun managed to land a few more punches on his face before Siwon grabbed him and forced him onto his stomach on the floor.**

**“You love to cause problems,” Siwon hissed before he spit some blood out of his mouth. “You never had this much spunk when Mr. Kim had us. You always did whatever he told you to.”**

**“I was young and helpless!” shouted Kyuhyun as he fought to try and get Siwon off of him.**

**A hand came to the back of Kyuhyun’s neck to hold him down firmer and felt one of his arms get wretched behind his back and pinned painfully between his shoulder blades.**

**“You’re still weak now,” Siwon told him as he leaned down next to Kyuhyun’s near. “You’ll always be the weak one.”**

**The pressure on the back of his neck increased which made Kyuhyun clench his teeth and groan. His arm was also pulled into a more uncomfortable position and felt like it would be pulled out of its socket at any moment now. Kyuhyun could feel the pressure of Siwon’s body on top of him and knew that no matter what he did, there was no getting free.**

**Siwon chuckled as he felt Kyuhyun stop his struggling underneath him. “Does this position feel familiar?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Mr. Kim had us spar against each other so he could punish the loser. You lost nine out of ten times.”**

**Suddenly, the memory hit Kyuhyun like a ton of bricks. One of the times they had been forced to spar together, Siwon had pinned him to the floor just like this. But of course Siwon had won most of the times...he had been older, bigger, stronger. When he had been pinned down like this before, Mr. Kim had taken his time burning his cigarettes and putting them out on the side of his torso. There were still dozens of scars from the burn marks that would never fade and would be a constant reminder of the hell he had gone through.**

**“Let me tell you something, Kyuhyun,” Siwon then spoke up. “I have no intentions of breaking you right now.”**

**“L-like I would e-ever let that happen!” shouted Kyuhyun, a slight quiver in his voice. Breaking them was always something Mr. Kim threatened to do but never accomplished since they were found in time by their parents.**

**Siwon shifted and removed his hands from the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and his wrist before he climbed off of him and straightened himself out again. A groan of discomfort came from Kyuhyun as he moved his arm and rolled onto his side so he could keep a better eye on Siwon. The man looked calm and collected which bugged the shit out of Kyuhyun.**

**“You’ll come to me in due time,” Siwon clarified with a confident smirk.**

**“Pft!” scoffed Kyuhyun. “Me, come to you? Don’t make me laugh!”**

**As he worked on sitting up more, Siwon approached him again and crouched down right in front of him. The sudden movement caused Kyuhyun to fall backwards and use his hands for support. Siwon then reached forward and grasped Kyuhyun’s chin so that he would be unable to look away from him.**

**“You’ll come to me, or your mafia group will face major problems,” explained Siwon. “My mafia is stronger than yours right now. We could do a lot of damage if we so please and there would be nothing you could do to stop us.”**

**“That’s a big bluff you’re pulling,” Kyuhyun stated. “You can’t do anything against us.”**

**Eyebrow raised, Siwon raised his hand and gave a snap of his fingers. Confused, Kyuhyun slapped Siwon’s hand away from his chin and moved back slightly. Before he could say anything, however, the door to the shack giggled and caught his attention.**

**A creak rang from the hinges of the door as it slowly swung open. At the sight, Kyuhyun’s feet were quickly under himself and he would have bolted up if Siwon had not grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. Kyuhyun’s back collided against Siwon’s chest, the older male’s arm wrapped across his chest to hold him in place.**

**“Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, you can drop them,” Siwon instructed.**

**Kyuhyun watched in horror as the two men dropped his unconscious and bloodied comrades, Ryeowook and Sungmin. How had this happened!? They had security measures set in place. No one should have been able to break in and overtake them that easily. His eyes then trailed over to another stranger who held onto Yesung who was still conscious, but just barely, and had been restrained with some zip ties and a piece of tape over his mouth.**

**_Please don’t tell me Yesung was mouthing off again…_ ** **groaned Kyuhyun to himself.**

**“You must be the new recruit Leeteuk mentioned to me the other night,” Siwon then stated. “Heechul? Am I correct?”**

**The man nodded his head and commented, “Pretty shit to have me work this hard on my first day. Especially if it involved trapped this bastard who wouldn't stop cussing me out and threatening us.”**

**“You must have done well though if you managed to take down their security system and get in,” added Siwon with a pleased smile. “We haven’t been able to infiltrate it yet.”**

**“Ha! That security system was no problem! Child’s play!” Heechul exclaimed before he released Yesung and shoved him to the floor where he handed harshly and hit his head.**

**Siwon then turned his attention back to Kyuhyun and told him, “This is why you will come to me. If you don’t, next time I’ll bring you your comrades dead and not just injured.”**

**“You bastard…” cringed Kyuhyun as he observed Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Yesung. They were the best in the mafia after him. If Siwon’s gang had managed to get them, how did everyone else fair?**

**“I’ll expect you at my territory in two days, five o’clock sharp,” Siwon instructed.**

**“And if I don’t?” asked Kyuhyun.**

**Siwon’s eyes averted from Kyuhyun and up to Eunhyuk who drew a blade from his jacket and grabbed hold of Sungmin’s hair, lifting his head from the floor. The blade went up to his neck and pressed gently against his skin.**

**“If you don’t...I’ll have fun killing off each member of your mafia until there’s no one left,” Siwon stated. “Now...when will I see you next?”**

**Kyuhyun clenched his teeth angrily but repeated, “Two days...five o’clock…”**

**The knife at Sungmin’s throat was slowered and the male was dropped to the floor again. Without a word, Leeteuk, Heechul, and Eunhyuk then left the shed and closed the door behind them. Kyuhyun knew they had not left yet thought. He could sense it.**

**“You’re mine now, Kyuhyun,” explained Siwon.**

**“Y-yours!?”**

**“If you don’t do everything I tell you to...your mafi will slowly disappear and no one will want to be associated with you,” he told him before he gave him a peck on the cheek. “If things had turned out slightly different tonight, I’d have you pinned against that wall with my cock buried deep inside your ass.”**

**At the sound of that, Kyuhyun reeled his arm forward before slamming his elbow into Siwon’s stomach. Even though the man let out an uncomfortable grunt, he did not release Kyuhyun and instead repositioned him so they were face to face and had Kyuhyun’s wrists pinned together in front of him in one of his hands.**

**“Instead,” Siwon continued as if nothing had just happened, his hand going up to Kyuhyun’s throat and holding him tightly. “I’ll have to wait a couple of days to violate you.”**

**“You bast-!”**

**His words were cut off as Siwon pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s and inserted his tongue into his mouth. Any fight Kyuhyun had left in him quickly dissipated as he stopped fighting.**

**Once their kiss broke, Siwon released Kyuhyun and stood up as if nothing had just happened. Kyuhyun was left breathless not only from the kiss but also from practically being choked by Siwon.**

**“See you in two days,” Siwon reminded him before he calmly strolled out of the shed and slammed the door shut behind himself.**

**“Bastard…” growled Kyuhyun. “He has me trapped…”**

**Glancing over to his comrades, he saw Yesung had fallen unconscious at some point. He needed to wait until they were awake so they could return. In the dimly lit shed, he pushed himself against a wall and drew his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them.**

**“Fucking bastard…” he growled once more before he shut his eyes and rested his head on his knees. This whole situation had worn him out. All he wanted to do now was return home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took this long for another chapter to come out >.< I have just been busier and not able to sit down and actually write. But I hope that this can kind of make up for my absence? I know it was not smut filled like the other chapters, but that is alright ^^ There might be a few here and there that are not heavy on the smut, but most of them will be :P
> 
> Thank you for your continued support in these small WonKyu oneshots! They are fun to do and I am glad they are enjoyed ^^ I hope you will continue to enjoy what I write and share here with this pair! As you can tell...I still do not have a set in stone schedule for these ^^’’ Just kind of write at my own pace when I can and then put something out :P 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the first oneshot of this collection! Starting with the thought that first started the entire idea...Don’t drop the soap! Looks like Kyuhyun had an interesting first day and Siwon sure made his move. It looked like from the very start the two of them did not get along, and now Siwon seems to have claimed Kyuhyun as his. Appears that Kyuhyun will be having more fun with Siwon, even if he does not particularly want to.


End file.
